Tale Untold
by Sk8erGrl
Summary: What if Liz came to visit Luke when Jess was little and left him? What if Rory grew up knowing Jess? How would their lives be different?
1. Oh So Young

**TALE UNTOLD**

**A/N: Okay, this idea just came to me like they all do and I know I already have a lot on my plate but I had to do it. I don't know if it's been done before, but oh well I thought I'd give it a shot. So tell me what you think! This first chapter is just a series of flashback type things of important events leading up until the series premier where I'll start my own version of the show, sort of. So, all you favourite characters from the first season will be back with some twists. Seeing as "Changes" and "Through my Eyes" are my main priorities right now and I already have two other stories on hold the chapters will be rare but I'll make sure they're long for you. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot-line of the story. I don't own Gilmore Girls or the actors or characters or any books, movies or singer that might be mentioned.**

**Summary: What if Liz came to visit Luke when Jess was little and left him in Stars Hollow? What if Rory grew up knowing him? How would things be different? An AU fic that may eventually end in a literati. **

**Ch 1 Oh So Young**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm Wory," the little four year old greeted cheerfully to the woman who stood in the door of the diner. 

"Hello Wory," the woman in the diner greeted with a fake smile. 

"Not Wory, RORY!" she said persistently, "Who're you?"

"Liz, Luke's little sister," the woman introduced. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, a little boy at her side.

"Luke?" Rory turned to the man behind the counter, "You have a sister?" The man behind the counter, Luke, nodded. 

"Well, thanks again Luke honey," Liz said walking away, "Later!"

"Who're you?" Rory asked the boy who remained standing there.

"Jess," the boy replied.

"My nephew," Luke informed the wide-eyed little girl.

"Oh," Rory nodded in comprehension turning back to the boy, "You're Luke's nephew?"

"Yes."

"Is that all your going to say?" Rory wondered.

"Yes."

"Fine, then I won't talk to you at all," Rory pouted hugging her big book to her chest as Jess went to sit in the corner of the diner. Rory watched him go curiosity growing inside her blue eyes. Luke wanted to ask where her mother was, but something stopped him. Rory titled her head a little causing her brown hair to fall to one side. She walked towards where Jess sat reading head tilted, hands behind her back and taking long strides. "What're you reading?" she asked slowly and in a sing-song voice.

"A book," Jess grunted hardly distracted. Lorelai walked in just then to witness the Rory slide onto the seat next to Jess. This was just the beginning of a long friendship; both adults knew it by just watching the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FOUR YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Luke?" a voice said. Luke looked up from behind the counter to see Rory Gilmore smiling up at him.

"Upstairs Rory," Luke told her before she could ask. Every morning Rory came to the diner and then she and Jess walked over to meet up with little Lane Kim and would walk over to Stars Hollow Elementary school.

"Thanks, can I go up?" Rory asked. Luke nodded and she scurried up the steps just as her mother walked in. Two minutes later Rory emerged dragging Jess down the stairs and out of the diner. Lorelai put up her hand and counted down; just as she reached one Rory reappeared in the diner door and grabbed Jess' schoolbag off the floor. Grinning sheepishly at her mother Rory grabbed her coffee off the counter and left again.

"Here!" once outside Rory shoved Jess' bag into his arms and took a sip of her coffee.

"You're crazy," Jess mumbled.

"It's all in the genes," Rory flashed him a smile and began to skip past Doose's on her way to get Lane, "Not hurry up or we'll be late."

"And we don't want that to happen," Jess said faking enthusiasm. Rory did a near eye roll and continued to walk on. The eight year olds walked on Jess trudging along unwillingly and Rory full of enthusiasm. Jess and Rory had a special connection and when Lane was thrown in the three of them were inseparable. Even with her friendship with Lane and Jess her mother was still her best friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THREE YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"JESS!" eleven year old Rory bounded into the diner bearing a huge grin. 

"What?" Jess asked looking up from his homework. 

"We're moving into a house!" Rory jumped, "We're moving out of the tool-shed and into a HOUSE!"

"Okay."

"Is that all you have to say?" Rory asked expecting more than that.

"Yes." 

"Fine be all Luke and monosyllabic," Rory shrugged, "I'm going to get my coffee."

"I'm not acting like Luke!" Jess exclaimed defensively.

"Whatever you say," Rory smiled secretively. 

"I'm not!" Jess insisted. Rory got her coffee and began walking out of the diner.  "Where're you going?"

"Mom and I have stuff to do," Rory informed, "And if I'm going to get my mom to do anything she needs her daily dose of caffeine." 

"Whatever," Jess turned back to his book as Rory backed out of the diner bearing a huge grin again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Lorelai and the thirteen year old Rory sat on the couch having their movie night. This week was Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and the junk food was scattered around them. Lorelai is chewing liquorice. Rory's rubbing her sleepy eyes. Lorelai jumped up. "Did you hear that?" 

"What?" Rory groaned.

"That noise," Lorelai said moving slowly towards the kitchen. "It came from your room." Rory's eyes filled with shock and then she realized what day it was. 

"It's nothing mom," Rory insisted sitting on the couch, "Remember what day it is?" 

"Oh," Lorelai nodded, "Hurry guys you're missing the best part!"

"Sorry we're late," Lane sighed, "My mom suspected something. Jess accidentally slipped on his way in the window." 

"Ah, thirteen and already sneaking out of the house," Lorelai smiled as if reminiscing of her own days of sneaking out. "Why don't you guys just use the front door instead of scaring me to death?"

"It would ruin the essence of sneaking out," Lane pointed out.

"Right," Lorelai nodded unsure of that. "Did you get the coffee out of the diner?" Jess handed them their cups of coffee. Lorelai and Rory squealed in delight and took the coffees. 

"Thanks a bunch Jess!" Rory exclaimed making room on the couch for Lane, "Love you!"

"I know," Jess smirked taking his place on the floor, "What would you do without me?"

"Make our own coffee," Lorelai suggested. The four of them looked around at each other and burst out laughing. 

"We do have a coffee machine though," Rory said in between giggles. 

"Luke's coffee is just better," Lorelai finished. Once Charlie and The Chocolate Factory they slipped in another movie. Lorelai and Lane both fell asleep before the end of the movie.

"Jess!" Rory hissed.

"You know you're always saying my name," Jess groaned sleepily. 

"You know what day it is?"

"What day?"

"Your birthday," Rory smiled, "It's exactly midnight making it your fourteenth birthday."

"Well glad you remembered," Jess said sarcastically.

"Happy Birthday," Rory mumbled sweetly into his ear giving him a peck on the cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A YEAR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Rory snivelled as she grabbed for another Kleenex. She had caught a cold and because of her mother was bed-ridden for the weekend. She heard a bang and a curse from outside her window and smiled knowingly. "Jess unless you want to get sick before school starts you better get yourself back to the diner and work."

"Will you kick me out if I give you the soup and coffee I brought?" Jess wondered.

"Leave the coffee and soup, but I'm still kicking you out," Rory coughed.

"Poor Rory catching a cold before school starts," Jess shook his head sadly, "Maybe you'll even miss the first day of school."

"You wish," Rory laughed, "If I missed the first day or any day for that matter no one would be watching to make sure you didn't skip."

"You know me too well."

"Whose fault is that?" Rory wondered.

"Your curiosity and my book," Jess replied.

"Ah yes that faithful day. I can still picture you four years old reading in the corner thinking you got rid of me."

"I could've only wished," Jess joked.

"I'm glad you're here," Rory confided, "In Stars Hollow."

"Me too," Jess said sincerely, "Me too."

"Wow Jess Mariano were you sincere right then?"

"Don't tell anyone," Jess warned.

"Wouldn't think of it," Rory smiled as Jess handed her the soup and coffee. He then sat on the end of the bed and read her a little of Oliver Twist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: How was that? Should I go on with the story or just forget it all and get rid of it. Please tell me because I'm not sure about this whole thing. Anyway, that's it for the first part. Next chapter holds the secret to what will happen during my version of the series premiere. We'll see. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. My Best Friend

**TALE UNTOLD**

A/N: Ah wow. I'm baffled. Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews I really didn't know what to think when I started writing this. I'll do my best not to disappoint you guys and I'll work on a way to make sure this works. I've decided not to go right into the premier so they'll be some stuff beforehand. Also, there may be some lines used in the show that I use here just to keep it real. Thank you!

**Ch 2 My Best Friend**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Rory Gilmore laid curled up under her blankets her head on the shoulder of her best friend who lay next to her with a book on his chest, also asleep. As her mother peeked in something odd overcame her. Throughout the years she had many times walked in and found the two of them had fallen asleep reading, but now it seemed to bother her. Carefully closing the door to the bedroom trying not to disturb the two Lorelai snuck out of the Gilmore household. 

"LUKE!" Lorelai shouted entering the familiar diner. 

"What?" Luke grunted pouring coffee for another costumer.

"Know where Jess is?" 

"Not that game again Lorelai," he groaned.

"He's sleeping in my daughter's bed again!" 

"They always sleep together!" The diner hushed up as Luke yelled that out, all staring at the two. "That came out wrong…" Luke trailed. Lorelai took the coffee and awkwardly sat down by now less people were staring at them.

"It's just they're fifteen now and it's different," Lorelai nearly whispered.

"This is Rory and Jess we're talking about," Luke pointed out, "They've known each other forever!" Lorelai made a little face and went back to her coffee cup. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Rory yawned and rubbed her eyes. She smiled when she noticed Jess was still sleeping. Carefully she lifted the comforter under him and pulled upwards sending Jess onto the floor. Jess groaned and sat up glaring at Rory who in turn just giggled hysterically. Jess tilted his head in thought and stood up over Rory and began to tickle her relentlessly. "NO! STOP!" she yelled out in between giggles.

Eventually Jess gave in and lay back down next to Rory. "So, we going to get up for coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Rory asked dropping her head to the side to look at Jess.

"Sorry Gilmore," Jess smirked.

"I'll forgive me if you buy."

"You don't pay anyway."

"Oh…right," Rory nodded slowly getting up and picking out her clothes from her closet then leaving to get changed. 

     Jess waited for Rory to return silently reading the book that they had fallen asleep to.  It was Saturday morning in early August and Jess could only imagine what he would get dragged into. Rory returned not long later her hair brushed back into a pony tail and wearing her jeans and a sweater. Sticking her hands in her pocked rocking from toes to heal Rory tilted her head and Jess rolled his eyes and pulled himself off the bed. Ginning brightly Rory linked her arm with his. "It's your own fault," she reminded him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     "Sweet Coffee!" exclaimed Rory minutes later taking a sip out of her cup. She sat next to her mother who eagerly nodded in agreement. Jess who was serving a table not long far from their shook his head and smirked continuing to write down the order of the young lady and her child. The lady must've been a new-comer not to know the Gilmore girls who were known as the Queen and Princess of Stars Hollow. After her order was taken and Jess delivered the food her sat down on the empty seat at the Gilmore table. A troubled look crossed Lorelai's face but Jess ignored it.

"We going?" he wondered.

"Lane should be here any…" Rory trailed off because at that minute the hyper-active Korean girl bounced into the diner. Lane smiled at her two friends and Lorelai before sitting on the last remaining empty chair at the table. "Any minute," Rory finished.

"So?" Lane asked curiously.

"Last night we came up with the perfect plan," Rory began.

"The plan to top all other plans," Lorelai went on. Jess rolled his eyes and slumped down in his chair.

"Get on with it," he groaned.

"Spoil sport!" Lorelai and Rory both exclaimed. Jess raised and eyebrow urging them to continue and get it over with.

"As I was saying…"  Lorelai finally went on, "We're going to have a complete movie marathon! All day with no interruptions unless for coffee or washroom."

"And the first movie on our list is…" Rory started to say before being cut of by Jess.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Jess put in, "It would be a crime if it were any other movie." Rory and Lorelai looked thoughtfully at each other with evil grins. 

"You've done it this time," Lane muttered to him.

"Yes of course," Rory was still grinning, "and second on out list is '_Rebel without a Cause'."_

"Oh no, no, no, no," Jess pushed his chair away from table shaking his head. 

"Get ready James Dean," Lorelai winked, "This is going to be fun!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Jess sat on the floor leaning against the couch, Lane and Rory sat on either side of him and Lorelai lay sprawled out on the couch yawning. Their movie marathon had had plenty of interruptions that were more than an hour long. At the moment they were watching the last movie Kirk allowed them to check out after going back and forth between the movie store and Gilmore residence one too many time. "Mom's asleep," Rory whispered to him and Lane. Together the three of them snuck into Rory's room. 

"Cue music!" Lane exclaimed throwing herself down on the bed. Rory hit the play button on her radio and let the music play low. Jess examined her bookshelf although he didn't need to even look for the book he wanted. He knew all of Rory's collection by heart and exactly where they were placed. A telephone rang somewhere in the house but none of the teens paid attention to it. 

"I can't believe there's a month until school starts," Rory sighed flipping through and ancient binder.

"I can't believe I have to go through ANOTHER year," Jess smirked. 

"Well, you don't want to be dumb, do you?" 

"I've can learn anything I need to know in here," Jess said patting the book in his hands.

"It's no use Ror," Lane put forth, "He's too cool for school."

"Who isn't?" Jess wondered. Both Lane and Jess automatically looked to Rory who was looking down at a page in the binder. She looked up and caught Jess' eye. 

"HEY!" she exclaimed throwing a loose pillow at him. Jess caught the pillow and looking down at it he smirked. Lane and Rory glanced at each other quickly before scrambling away from the pillow that was now in mid-flight. It hit Lane who threw it again. Rory dived onto the bed and grabbed another pillow and hit Jess with it without throwing. Soon the room was filled with the giggles of the two girls.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked groggily as she opened the door. She was immediately assailed by three pillows. Her jaw hung open a bit in shock but she quickly recovered. "How dare you start a pillow fight without me?" Lorelai asked grabbing one of the fallen pillows. Rory mouthed and 'uh-oh' to her friends as they all tried to get out of the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Rory and Jess sat on the bridge the next day as the sun poured down on the lake. Lorelai had gotten a call from the Inn and Lane was grounded, again. Both Rory and Jess dangled their legs from the end of the bridge as they read their books. Soon Rory began looking aver at Jess' book head tilted and her eyes concentrated. Jess began to turn the page but Rory grabbed his arm, "Hold on I'm not done."

"You're supposed to be reading your own book," Jess pointed out.

"Yeah, but yours seems more interesting," Rory argued.

"Fine," Jess gave in waiting for her to finish the page. 

"Okay. Done!" Rory declared. Jess shook his head and turned the page. After a few minutes he closed the book. Rory looked over at him her blue eyes filled with curiosity.  They reminded him of the way they had looked nearly ten years ago when they had first met. 

"Let's not read," Jess suggested. 

"O-Kay," Rory shrugged. They sat in silence for a while, not needing to say anything.  "You know what?" Rory finally said.

"Obviously not."

"Sometimes I wonder what things would've been like if you hadn't come to Stars Hollow," Rory bit her lip in thought, "I wonder how you would've turned out and if we'd ever meet."

"We'll never know will we?"

"Guess not." There was a comfortable silence once again. Jess reached out and pulled Rory close to him. 

"Don't think about that," he whispered, "I'm here and that's that." Rory smiled and nodded laying her head on his shoulder. After a while Jess got up and then helped Rory up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Rory sat in her room later that night, looking through old photos. A lot of them were had been collected from neighbours and friends in Stars Hollow that had taken picture since both of the Gilmore girls were illiterate with cameras. Carefully placing them in the album and marking something under them. Soon, Rory came to one of Jess and her when they were younger sitting at a table in the diner followed by one of Jess alone taken not long ago. Under the picture of Jess she wrote 'My best friend'. There were three people in her life that Rory couldn't imagine losing. Her mother, Lane and Jess they were her best friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N2: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while I've just been a bit 'out of it' lately and haven't really gotten around to writing much. Anyway, here's your new chapter. Tell me what you think and if anything needs to be changed, added or altered in anyway. Thank You.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. In the Genes

**TALE UNTOLD**

A/N: Okay I really don't have any idea what to say to you guys. Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter I really appreciate them. Well, I'll get on with it. I'm not sure when my remade version of the season premier will occur it could be next or in a couple of chapter or maybe even now.  I write these author's notes before the actual story. Anyway, on with it!

**Ch 3 In the Genes**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Lorelai and Rory were jumping up and down excitedly in front of the diner when Jess finished his shift at the diner. Shaking his head he went outside to join them. Bringing a finger to his mouth to silence Lorelai, Jess covered Rory's eyes with his hands. It was a childish game but he and Rory always tested each other with it. "JESS!" Rory yelled out before her eyes were completely cupped. 

"Getting better all the time," Jess complimented. Rory looked smug for a second before turning back to her mother. 

"Alright, so we're on?" Lorelai checked. Rory nodded excitedly and Jess raised an eyebrow at this. 

"It's nothing," Rory assured him. Jess gave her a doubtful look but let it slide. The two continued to suppress smiles as Taylor approached them from across the street. Jess groaned that man had never liked him. 

"Good afternoon ladies," Taylor greeted. 

"Hi Taylor," Rory waved as Lorelai continued to laugh hysterically. Taylor entered the diner and Lorelai hushed up. All three of them shared a glance and the two girls made a dash to the diner. Jess waited until they were done shoving before he himself followed. 

   Lorelai and Rory were approaching the counter slyly to overhear what Taylor was going to try and convince Luke to do now. Luke was already saying no and Jess could see his vein bulging from his forehead. It was something he had noticed a long time ago when Luke was lecturing to him about purposely scaring away customers. "Come on Uncle Luke," Jess piped in, "I mean what's the harm in a little town participation?"

"See Luke, Even you ravaging nephew agrees with me," Taylor point conspicuously at Jess. 

"First of all he doesn't know what we're talking about," Luke grumbled, "And secondly I don't care it's still no."

"Aw," Lorelai pouted, "What did this town ever do to you?"

"Yeah, it gave you a home all your life," Rory joined, "It put a roof over your head and bought your coffee."

"NO, NO, NO and NO!" Luke exclaimed, "Now, Taylor are you ordering or not?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Rory and Jess sat on the bridge again later on. Taylor had given up for today but they all knew he would be back eventually. "Hey, Ror?" beckoned Jess.

"Hmm?" 

"What were you and your mother conspiring this morning?" he wondered.

"You'll see," Rory responded a small grin played on her face. Jess thought a moment before a smirk appeared on his features. Rory's eyes widened as she realized what he was thinking and jumped up from her seat on the bridge. Tilting his head in amusement Jess also stood up.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were afraid," amusement sparkled in his tone.

"I won't tell you!" Rory exclaimer merrily, "My mom made me promise not to no matter what torture you put me through." 

"Lorelai should know a Gilmore never can keep a secret long," Jess put in.

"My lips are sealed," Rory pretended to zip her mouth shut. Shaking his head Jess began to walk off the bridge. "Hey!" Rory shouted after him, "That's all? You're not going to torture me or anything to get this secret?"

"No."

"That's no fun," Rory pouted, "Wait? Are you trying to trick me? Pretend you don't care to get me to tell you?"

"No."

"You really don't care?" Rory eyed him suspiciously. 

"No."

"Fine," Rory crossed her arms over her chest and followed Jess half-heartedly. 

"Fine," Jess mimicked. After a few minutes of glancing back and forth between Jess and the floor Rory gave in.

"Okay, okay," she sighed, "Mom and I were talking about how we're going to get Luke to give us plenty of fries and coffee before the town meeting so we can throw them at Taylor for banning food from the town meetings."

"That's it?" Jess asked. 

"Yup," Rory replied. 

"You two are crazy."

"What did I tell you when we were eight?" Rory enquired.

"It's in the genes," they said simultaneously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Rory and Lorelai entered the town meeting fifteen minutes late, as usual. Taylor was taking a vote for something or other. "All opposed to?" he was asking. When half the town's hands went up so did both Lorelai and Rory's free hands. "Lorelai, you don't even know what we're voting for."

"Either way I'm all against it!" Lorelai exclaimed sipping her coffee. 

"That's not food is it Lorelai?" Taylor questioned.

"The world is coming to an end, RUN!" Lorelai shouted taking a seat next to Luke and Jess. Taylor looked baffled for a moment but soon went on to the next matter of business. Lorelai stuck her hand into the bag and took out a handful of fries. 

"Lorelai," Luke hissed as she threw a fry directly at Taylor. Rory giggled as Taylor looked all around him searching for anyone who looked guilty. Both Jess and Lorelai elbowed her to hush and not give them away. 

"As I was saying…" Taylor continued after a few seconds. This time Jess and Rory joined in and each took some fries for themselves. Luke was sending warning glares at all three of them but they ignored it. At the same time they all shot a fry or two. Rory's missed Taylor and hit Ms. Patty. "That's it!" Taylor yelled, "Who is breaking the ban on food in town meetings?" The whole place began to bustle in whispers and Lorelai and Rory pretended to be shocked. When he got no answer Taylor adjourned the meeting. 

     The two Gilmores burst into fits of giggles as soon as they got outside. Luke began to lecture them all on behaving. Jess just stood by silently, amused. Sookie St. James joined them outside also giggling. "So, shall we proceed to Luke's?" Lorelai asked when Luke was done. 

"No, I think I'll get home," Rory replied, "I've got some reading to catch up on."

"I'll come," Jess offered. Rory accepted his offer and they began to walk off. Lane joined them out of breath a second later. 

"Hey," she greeted, "Okay, I've got to get back now but I can't come over tomorrow. My mom sent me up on another date."

"Poor Lane," Rory shook her head sympathetically hugging her friend.

"Good luck," Jess scoffed. He knew how much Lane hater being set up by her mother with future Korean doctors.

"Hey!" Rory scolded after Lane was gone, "How would you like to be in such a predicament?" 

"The day Luke tries to set me up is the day the world comes to an end."

"Who knows maybe he will." Jess stopped and gave Rory a look urging her to be realistic.

"Okay, he wouldn't," Rory gave in.

"That's better." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "We're starting school in a week," Rory stated as she entered the diner a few days later. 

"Oh joy," Jess faked enthusiasm, "How's the whole Chilton thing coming along?" 

"Haven't heard anything about anything yet," Rory sighed taking a seat.

"You'll take the test or whatever you need and get in," Jess assured her, "You're smart."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Rory wondered warily.

"Am I ever when it comes to your academic achievements?" Jess returned.

"You can't answer a question with a question!" Rory argued.

"Can't I?" Jess smirked. Rory glared at him. 

"No, you can't!"

"Alright," he shrugged and returned to work.

"HEY!" Rory called after him, "You didn't answer my question!"

"Didn't I?" Jess replied. Rory frowned and turned back to her coffee as Lorelai walked in to join her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Jess sat out by the gazebo. Rory, Lorelai and Lane were taking their annual shopping trip today. Jess had decided not to join them. It was the last thing he needed right then. At the moment he sat reading and thinking about his life in Stars Hollow. He vaguely remembered the four years he had spent in New York before his mother dumped him here with Luke. If she hadn't though he probably would never have met Rory Gilmore and formed the friendship they had now. Or would he have?

        Clear as day Jess remember his first encounter with Rory and Lorelai. Clear as day he remembered almost all the things that had happened that made a huge impact on their lives. Jess had something in this town that was more important that the world to him. His friendship with Rory and Lane and his strange relationship with his Uncle Luke meant everything to him. He knew that without his Uncle, Jess wouldn't have been the same. 

        Jess closed his book and headed to the diner to put in a few extra hours. It was the least he could do for someone who had taken him in and showed him a home. Jess had learnt a lot in Stars Hollow. The value of friendship and family was two of those things. School had taught him very little of importance. Everything that Jess had learnt was outside on the Streets of the small town. The most important thing was his friendship with Rory. He had learnt that two people could go a long way from being four year olds in a diner reading. Jess wasn't sure what lay ahead for them. He just knew that whatever it was he would hold on to his friendship with Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry that took me so long. I just had a bit of block on what should happen in this chapter. I didn't want the premier until the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others and next chapter we'll bring in Dean and maybe Emily and Richard Gilmore as well. Please Review and tell me what you think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Acceptance Letters

**TALE UNTOLD**

A/N: Okay, well if this chapter goes according to plans then this'll be the season premier. Thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter, it is always appreciated to have feedback on what people think. Due to all of you wonderful reviewers I will try and make sure that I post at least one chapter more. Key word in that sentence was try by the way. Anyway thank you and enjoy!  
  
Ch 4 Acceptance Letters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Scene: Lorelai and Luke are sitting in the full diner. Lorelai is leaning over the counter and Luke is facing her. Jess emerges from upstairs.)_

**Lorelai: _(Whining) Please Luke, Please Luke, Please. _**

**Luke: How many cups have you had today? **

**Lorelai: _(Clearly Lying) None. _**

**Jess: _(Stepping up curiously) Plus..._**

**Lorelai: _(Sheepishly) Four but in my defence Luke's coffee is the best. _**

_(Jess pours Lorelai a cup of coffee.)_

**Luke: You know you're killing her with that. **

**Jess: No you are. It's your diner and you're coffee. I'm just serving the customers. **

_(Luke glares at Jess.)_

**Luke: No coffee for you. **

_(He takes the cup away from Lorelai.)_

**Lorelai: _(Protestingly) Hey!_**

_(Lorelai tries to reach for the cup as Luke holds it out of reach.)_

**Lorelai: _(Pouts giving in) Fine! But remember a coffee deprived Gilmore isn't a happy Gilmore. _**

**Luke: _(Giving Lorelai back the coffee) Fine. _**

_(Jess laughs shaking his head as he goes to clear up an empty table.)_

**Lorelai: _(To Luke) You're a godsend. _**

_(Lorelai takes a sip of her coffee and moves over to a table. At that moment Rory comes bursting into the diner and walks directly towards Jess.)_

**Jess: _(Muttering to himself) Uh-Oh._**

**Rory: _(Stands in front of Jess hands on her hips giving him a scolding look) Jess Mariano! How did you get here before me and already be cleaning up? _**

**Jess: I ran? **

**Rory: Try again. **

**Jess: I can teleport myself from place to place. **

**Rory: How about you skipped last period? **

**Jess: That works. **

**Rory: Jess! You can't keep skipping the only class I don't have with you. **

**Jess: Rory it's English and we're doing Twain, again. So, I came here and worked. There's no point in discussing something I've read twenty times already. **

**Rory: _(Throws her hands up in exasperation) Fine. Whatever._**

_(Joins her mother at the table she is sitting at.)_

**Lorelai: Hey, give him a break he gave me coffee. **

**Rory: I'm guessing Luke then took it away from you.**

_(Lorelai nods and holds her cup up.)_

**Lorelai: _(Grinning triumphantly) He gave it back though. Never try to take coffee away from a Gilmore!_**

**Rory: _(Stands) Speaking of coffee and Gilmore I have yet to have a second cup today. _**

**Lorelai: _(Appalled) What do they try and do to you at that school? _**

**Rory: Teach us. _(Looks pointedly at Jess) Although some students are hopeless._**

**Jess: _(Teasingly) And some too hopeful. _**

_(Scene: Rory, Lane and Jess are walking to school.)_

**Rory: Lane when are you going to tell you parents you listen to 'evil' rock' music? **

**Lane: They still get upset over the obscene portions of American food so I'm guessing, never**

_(They stop at an advertisement for the Stars Hollow annual Teen Hayride.)_

**Jess: _(Scoffs) Who's going to go to that? Another lame idea of Taylor's to keep the teens of Stars Hollow from riding their bike out side the path lines. _**

**Lane: _(Groans)_**** For you information I have to go to that. **

**Rory: You're kidding right? **

**Lane: No, my parents set me up with the son of a business associate. He's going to be a doctor. **

**Jess: How old is this guy? **

**Lane: Sixteen. **

**Jess:_ Okay, so he's going to be a doctor in a hundred years._**

**Rory: You know Mama Kim. She likes to plan ahead. **

**Lane: Oh, that's not the best part. **

**Jess: There's more? **

**Lane: Yup, it gets much better. **

**Rory: _(Looks sceptically at her best friend) Is that possible? _**

**Lane: _(Nods) Yeah. Not only do I have to go with him but I also have to go with his older brother. _**

**Jess: _(Laughs) Now you kidding. _**

_(Lane and Rory both give Jess looks confirming that they aren't.)_

**Jess: _(Cont.) Oh Boy. _**

_(As the three enter the school still talking amongst each other about Lane's dates a by standing on the steps watched them go by. His staring goes unnoticed by the tri: they are too wrapped up in their conversation.)_

_(Scene: Lane, Rory and Jess are now walking home from school. Rory and Lane are conversing about the girls applying nail-polish in English class. Jess is half-listening and half-reading his latest novel.)_

**Lane: Oh well there's no way Twain could compare to that.**

_(They have just arrived at Kim's Antiques.)_

**Lane: _(Cont.) Momma! I'm home! _**

_(They listen and then Lane turns to Rory and Jess.)_

**Lane: _(To Rory and Jess) You hear something? _**

**Jess: This place is so full of clutter it could just be something falling. **

**Lane: _(Shouting) Momma! _**

_(Jess and Rory wince at the volume of Lane's voice.)_

**Mrs. Kim: We're open! **

**Lane: Finally! Momma? **

**Mrs. Kim: Lane? **

**Lane: Where are you? **

**Mrs. Kim: By the table! **

**Jess: _(Whispers to Rory) She's kidding right? _**

_(Rory shakes her head.) _

**Lane: _(Yells hopelessly)_**** We'll meet you in the kitchen.**

**Mrs. Kim: What? **

**Rory: _(Repeats louder) The kitchen! _**

**Mrs. Kim: Who's there? **

**Lane: Rory: **

**Mrs. Kim: Oh. **

**Rory: _(Sighs) Wow. Even from here I can here the disappointment. _**

_(The three of them make there way over to the kitchen where they are met by Mrs. Kim after a minute or so.)_

**Mrs. Kim: _(Seeing Jess) No boys! _**

**Lane: Momma it's just Jess. Remember Jess, Luke's nephew who I walk with to school every morning? **

**Mrs. Kim? You seeing Lane? You get anyone pregnant? You go to school? **

**Jess: _(Smirks) No, no and yes. _**

**Mrs. Kim: Fine. Sit here and don't move. **

_(Mrs. Kim rushes off to serve customers who have just entered.)_

**Jess: _(Sits down) And to think anyone would want to marry into this family. _**

_(Lane and Rory hit him from both sides.) _

**Jess: _(Cont.) Alright, I was just kidding. _**

_(Scene: Sookie is in the kitchen of the Independence Inn, cooking something. Lorelai enters excitedly.)_

**Lorelai: Sookie! It's here. She did it. **

**Sookie****: _(Takes off her chef's hat) Alright, you're going to need to elaborate a bit. _**

**Lorelai: Remember Chilton? The school Rory wants to go to? She got in! **

**Sookie****: _(Claps her hands together happily) Oh my god! _**

**Lorelai: I know! Look!**

_(Lorelai reads the letter quickly to Sookie.)_

**Sookie****: This is so exciting. **

**Lorelai: _(Grins) I know! Now she can go to Harvard like she's always wanted and get the education I never got and do things I never got to do. I'll resent her and we'll finally have a normal mother-daughter relationship!_**

**Sookie****: Oh good!**

_(The two are giggling as Rory walks into the kitchen.)_

**Rory: Mom?**

**Lorelai: OH!**

_(Lorelai quickly rushes over to her daughter.)_

**Rory: You're happy.**

_(Lorelai nods eagerly at this statement.)_

**Rory: _(Cont.) Did you do something slutty?_**

**Lorelai: I'm not that happy. _(Lorelai shoves a large paper bag into Rory's arms.) Open it! Open it!_**

_(Rory opens the bag and pulls out a plaid skirt. She looks curiously at her mother.)_

**Rory: _(Groans) I'm going to be in a Britney Spears video, aren't I? _**

**Sookie****: _(Giggles) No silly. You're going to Chilton. _**

_(Rory freezes and look at her mother for confirmation.)_

**Lorelai: You did it babe. **

**Rory: I don't believe this! I'm going to Chilton. I have to call Lane and Jess and... OH MY GOD!**

_(Rory rushes into the lobby to call Jess, Lane and to try on the skirt. In the lobby she picks up the phone and quickly dials the familiar numbers faster than ever.)_

**Luke: _(Grunt answering the phone.) Luke's diner, Luke speaking. _**

**Rory: Luke...**

_(Before she can finish Luke has already handed the phone to Jess.)_

**Jess: _(In diner) Rory. _**

**Rory: _(Still in lobby at inn) How'd you know it was me? _**

**Jess: Luke told me. _(Beat) Now, why'd you call? _**

**Rory: _(Nearly shouting) I got in!_**

**Jess: Got in where? **

**Rory: Chilton! **

_(Rory is now jumping up and down. She realizes people are staring and stops.)_

**Jess: _(Dryly) Oh, great. _**

**Rory: Hey, could you be a little more enthusiastic about this?**

**Jess: Sorry. _(Fakes enthusiasm) Wow! I can't believe it! It's everything you ever dreamed of! Hey, did Prince Charming show up at you doorstep too? _**

**Rory: _(Rolls her eyes) Real mature Jess. _**

**Jess: Seriously, congratulations. I'll have your pie and coffee waiting for you when you arrive.**

**Rory: _(Grins) Bye Jess. _**

**Jess: Bye Rory. **

_(Rory gently places the places the phone down and holds it there a bit still smiling.)_

_(Scene: Rory and Jess are in the practically empty diner. Rory is sitting on a stool by the counter and Jess is behind the counter leaning foreword against it.)_

**Rory: I can't believe tomorrow is my last day at Stars Hollow High. **

**Jess: I can't believe you played volleyball _(beat) and you sucked. _**

**Rory: Yeah, well you were no better. **

**Jess: So where's your mom? **

**Rory: _(Shrugs) She wasn't at home or at the inn and she obviously isn't here. I'm all out of ideas. _**

**Jess: This is a small town. She shouldn't be hard to find. **

**Rory: She might not be in Stars Hollow. The world is a lot bigger than just this town. **

**Jess: _(Dubiously) Really? _**

**Rory: Really. **

**Jess: Good to know. **

**Rory: Well I better get home. _(Takes the last sip of coffee from her cup) See you later and bring your copy of Oliver Twist I need to check something in the notes. _**

_(Jess nods in confirmation and Rory leaves.)_

_(Scene: Rory is emptying her locker. Lane is standing beside her and the two are talking. Jess is nowhere is sight.)_

**Rory: So, Hayride tonight with future Korean doctors right? **

**Lane: _(Groans) Don't remind me. So, I told my mom you were changing schools. _**

**Rory: I bet she was happy. **

**Lane: _(Jokes) The party's on Friday. I've got to go pre-Hayride tea with my dates. Do I look Korean? _**

**Rory: Spitting Image. **

**Lane: Good. Bye! **

_(Lane rushes off leaving Rory to finish packing her books. Closing her locker door she picks up the box and makes her way down the hall. A book falls and Rory bends to pick it up. When she stands the boy from a few days earlier is standing there.)_

**Rory: God! You're like Ruth Gordon standing there with a tannis root. Make a noise! **

**Boy: _(Smiles) Rosemary's Baby. _**

**Rory: Yeah. **

**Boy: Great movie. You've got good taste. _(Beat) You moving? _**

**Rory: Just my books are. **

**Boy: My family just moved here from Chicago. I'm Dean. **

**Rory: Rory. **

**Dean: Rory. **

**Rory: Well technically is Lorelai but it's my mother's name too. She was sitting in the hospital with me and according to my mom her feminist side took over. Personally I think it was the Demerol. Oh, I'm babbling. Honestly I never talk this much. **

**Dean: It's okay. _(Beat) I've got to go. _**

**Rory: _(Deflated) Oh. _**

**Dean: It's just I have to find a job. **

**Rory: Oh, you should check with Ms. Patty. She's the dance teacher. She used to be on Broadway before she came here. **

**Dean: _(Uncomfortable) I don't dance._**

**Rory: No it's just if anyone is looking for a job Patty will know. She knows everything about everything in this town. God, I don't know what's wrong with me today. Really, I don't usually talk this much. **

**Jess: _(Joining them) It's true. She's usually pretty quiet. _**

_(Rory mouths a 'thank you' to Jess.)_

**Dean: _(Hints of jealousy in his voice) Is this you boyfriend?_**

**Rory: One of my best friends actually. This is Jess. **

**Dean: Dean. **

_(Jess seems to tense up a bit. He can tell this boy likes Rory.)_

**Rory: Well, we better go. _(Shifts box in her arms) You can find Ms. Patty at her dance studio. It's not hard to find. _**

_(The wave goodbye and walk off to the diner.)_

**Jess: Don't you think you should've warned him about Patty? He might not be able to hold his own against her charm. You might lose him. **

_(Rory shakes her head, laughing.) _

_(Scene: Rory enters the diner. It's later in the afternoon and Jess, Luke and Lorelai are all there. Jess is serving behind the counter and Luke is off at the tables. Lorelai is sitting at the counter. Rory goes over there.)_

**Rory: Hey mom!**

**Lorelai: _(Smiles) Hey. _**

**Rory: Jess, can I get some coffee? **

_(Jess nods and hands Rory an empty cup before turning back to customers her was taking orders from.) _

**Rory: Hey! There's no coffee in here. **

**Jess: You asked if you could get coffee. There's the cup, get the coffee. **

_(Rory rolls her eyes and moves around the counter. She hits Jess up side the head before pouring her coffee and going back around.)_

**Lorelai: I almost forgot. We're going to your grandparents on Friday.**

**Rory: We are? **

**Lorelai: Mm-hmm.**

**Rory/Jess: What holiday is in September? **

**Lorelai: It's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner, okay?**

**Rory: Okay. Fine. **

**Lorelai: So, I finished hemming your skirt today. **

**Rory: _(Deadpan) Okay. __(Pause) I just don't understand why we're going to dinner. I mean, what if I had plans? _**

**Lorelai: I would've known if you had plans. **

**Rory: _(Bitterly) I don't tell you everything. _**

**Jess: Uh, yes you do. **

**Rory: _(Harshly) Jess, back off! _**

**Lorelai: Whoa what's going on Ror? Something happen? **

**Rory: No, it's just I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton. **

**Lorelai/Jess: What? **

**Rory: The timing is just really bad. **

_(Rory's words slurred together so that only Jess and Lorelai were able to understand what she was saying.) _

**Jess: This has nothing to do with the floppy hair wonder boy from school. Does it? **

**Lorelai: What boy? **

**Rory: There is no boy!**

_(Rory storms out of the diner. Jess raises and eyebrow as Lorelai follows. Luke, who was watching all this from afar, approaches Jess.) _

**Luke: What happened? **

**Jess: There's a boy. **

_(Luke looks at Jess confused as Jess turns to some customers.) _

_(Scene: Rory sits in the diner, alone. Everything is quiet and there are only two or three other customers. Jess is drying off cups and watching her.)_

**Jess: How are things with your mother? **

**Rory: _(Sips her coffee) Not well. Last night the fight got worse. She told me I didn't want to change my life for some guy. I would make a mistake and regret it later. _**

**Jess: She's right. _(Beat) Look, just go to dinner and try to make up with your mom. She's not only your mother but she's your best friend too. You don't want to lose all that over one fight. _**

_(Rory smiles and leans over the counter giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.)_

**Rory: I've got to go. _(She approaches the door of the diner and right before she leaves she turns around.) Oh, and Jess thanks. _**

_(Scene: Rory and Lorelai enter the diner dressed in their clothes from dinner. Both girls seemed to have apologized.)_

**Rory: Mom, I'm going up to see Jess.**

_(Rory scurries up the stairs to the apartment above the diner. She knocks on the door and then opens it. Jess was lying on his mattress, reading. He looks up from his book long enough to let Rory know he knew she was there. Rory moves over and sits down on the bed. She ignores the clutter of books, clothes and CDs. She is used to them by now.) _

**Rory: So, I'm going to Chilton. **

**Jess: I know. **

**Rory: What are you reading? **

**Jess: Hemmingway. **

**Rory: Haven't you read enough of him? Just give the 'The Fountainhead' another try. **

**Jess: Rand's a nut. **

_(Rory picks up a stray pillow and hold it close.) _

**Rory: Read to me. Show me what's so great about your Hemmingway. **

_(Jess begins to read and Rory listens intently. She hears him going on and her mother and Luke talking downstairs. She looks comfortable here, in these familiar surroundings knowing that Jess, Lorelai and Luke were always close at hand.)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright, well as I said some of the lines were in the original season premier. I didn't want to change the pilot so much because it was after all the first ever episode. Anyway, I promise more as soon as possible and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will continue on but it will be a lot more original, I promise. Again, I hope you enjoyed please review. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. The First Day at Chilton

**TALE UNTOLD**

**A/N: Alright, just to make things a little clear. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but something came up and I couldn't really get started until now. Also, I never said Jess never had a girlfriend before and I didn't say he had a girlfriend either. I'll try to mention something about that in a later chapter. This chapter is supposed to be about Rory starting at Chilton. I've got an idea on where this is going and don't worry plenty of Jess scenes lie ahead. **

**Ch 5 First Day at Chilton**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Scene: Lorelai and Rory sit out on the porch swing laughing and talking. Lorelai is painting Rory's toe nails a bright shade of read. Rory looks down at her toes and sighs. Rory then picks up a can of whipped cream and squirts some into her mouth. Lorelai shakes her head.)_

**Lorelai: _(Sarcastically) That's nice._**

**Rory: _(Smiling) Thank you._**

**Lorelai: Hold still!**

**Rory: Why are we doing this again? **

**Lorelai: Well, you're starting at a private school tomorrow and everyone knows private school girls are bad. **

**Rory: I'm going to be wearing shoes. **

**Lorelai: Are you nervous?**

**Rory: About starting Chilton or about the bad girls? **

**Lorelai: Both. **

**Rory: Well I wasn't worried about starting Chilton until you mention the bad girls.**

_(Lane and Jess come bounding up the porch steps towards them. Lane is dragging Jess by the arm.)_

**Lane****: XTC. Apple Venus volume 2!**

_(Lane and Lorelai go running into the house.)_

**Rory: Hey!**

**Jess: _(Shrugs) You'll be wearing shoes anyway. _**

_(Jess enters the house and Rory rolls her eyes getting up to follow him. XTC is playing and Rory sits on the couch next to Jess and her mother to listen.)_

**Jess: _(Cont.) So, you start school tomorrow. _**

**Rory: _(Nods not looking at Jess.) Yup._**

**Jess: Excited? **

**Rory: Am I supposed to be? **

**Jess: _(Smirks) Now look who's answering a question with a question. _**

_(Scene: Rory is standing at her mother's bedside hopping up and down glancing at her watch, her mother's clock and back down to her watch. Lorelai is still sleeping peacefully.) _

**Rory: _(Shouts) Mom!_**

**Lorelai: _(Startled) What? God! _**

**Rory: It's 7:10!**

**Lorelai: No, it's not. I set my alarm for 6:45. __**

_(Lorelai waves Rory off. Rory grabs her mother's alarm clock and shows her its time.)_

**Lorelai: _(Cont.) NO, no, NO! This isn't supposed to happen. I planned on getting coffee and taking my shower and picking up my clothes. My clothes!_**

**Rory: What? **

**Lorelai: _(Exasperated) I don't have any nice clothes! _**

**Rory: _(Glances at watch) It's 7:15 I can't be late for my first day at Chilton. _**

**Lorelai: The day will be shorter. **

**Rory: I'll be labelled 'the late girl'. _(Groans) It's 7:16._**

**Lorelai: Go downstairs and start the car. **

_(Rory tumbles down the stairs and pulls open the front door and nearly bumps into Jess who is holding two cups of coffee.)_

**Rory: What are you doing here? **

**Jess: _(Shrugs) Figured your mom wouldn't wake up __(Nods to the coffee in his hands) and that you wouldn't have time for coffee. _**

**Rory: _(Takes a cup from Jess.) We're late! _**

**Jess: Sounding a bit like the white rabbit this morning. **

_(Jess enters the Gilmore home as Rory races out to start the car. When Rory returns she glances at her watch quickly.)_

**Rory: Mom, it's 7-**

**Lorelai: Don't even finish that sentence!**

_(Lorelai cuts her off mid sentence tumbling down the stairs trying to tie her hair into a pony tail. She is wearing pink tie-dye t-shirt. Rory and Jess give her sceptical looks.)_

**Lorelai: _(Cont.) What? _**

**Rory: I didn't know the rodeo was in town.**

_(Jess laughs at this remark.)_

**Lorelai: That's it I'm taking the baby pictures! **

_(Rory's eyes widen as Lorelai grabs a picture off the mantle.)_

**Rory: No, the rodeo's fun! _(Grabs Jess and puts him front of her) Look! Jess brought coffee!_**

_(Lorelai stops mid-way through the door and turns)_

**Lorelai: _(Slightly confused) What's Jess doing here and what's this about coffee? _**

_(Rory pushes Jess forward.)_

**Rory: Jess brought coffee, see. **

_(Jess hands Lorelai the steaming cup of coffee. As Lorelai sips her coffee Jess steals the picture from her grasp.)_

**Lorelai: _(Pouts) Hey! Not fair!_**

**Rory: Come one we're going to be late!**

**Lorelai: Oh, quit dramatizing. **

_(Jess shakes his head and follows the two girls out of the house closing the door behind him. The girls are now in the car and Jess approaches the vehicle.)_

**Jess: Good luck. **

_(Scene: Rory had just exited the headmaster's office and is finishing off her papers. When she is down she hands them over to the secretary. Miss James, the secretary, hands Rory over her class schedule and locker number.)_

**Miss James: ... Welcome to Chilton. **

_(Rory sighs and turns to go find her next nearly walking into Jess.)_

**Rory: _(Hisses slightly shocked) What are you doing here?_**

**Jess: _(Shrugs slipping his hands into his pocket) Thought I'd check this place out. _**

**Rory: You're supposed to be at school. **

**Jess: Technically I am._ Just not my school, but it's still a school right? _**

**Rory: _(Shakes her head) I need to get to class and you need to go back to Stars Hollow and learn something. _**

**Jess: Why might that be? **

**Rory: Jess, you don't go to Chilton. **

**Jess: So, I could. **

**Rory: _(Sighs) You don't go to school unless either Luke or I force you to. And when you do go you don't listen. _**

**Jess: Fine. Whatever. **

**Rory: _(Smiles slightly) I got to go to class now Jess. _**

_(Rory walks off leaving Jess standing in the office.)_

_(Scene: Rory sits in class. She is amazed by all that is going on. A fairly good looking boy enters the class late, but Rory hardly takes notice of him. A blonde girl up front keeps answering questions. The boy is leaning over talking to some friends. The bell rings and Rory is given her work for the test on Monday. On her way out she nearly walks right into the blonde girl.)_

**Girl: I'm Paris. **

**Rory: _(Mutters) I didn't see you there. Where'd you come from? _**

**Paris****: I know who you are too. Lorelai Gilmore from Stars Hollow. **

**Rory: You can call me Rory. **

**Paris****: _(Ignoring Rory's comment) Are you going out for the Franklin? _**

**Rory: _(Confused) The what? _**

**Paris****: _(Scoffs) Nice innocent act. Now I know you're not going out for the drama club. The Franklin, the paper, are you going out for it. _**

**Rory: I don't know. I have to find my locker first. **

**Paris****: I'm going to be editor next year. I'm top of my class and I plan on being valedictorian when I graduate. **

**Rory: Good for you. I'm going now. **

**Paris****: _(Growls) You'll never catch up. You'll never beat me. This school is my domain, the Franklin is my domain and don't you ever forget that. _**

_(__Paris__ walks off and Rory watched her go strangely.)_

**Rory: I guess you're not going to let me borrow your notes huh. **

_(Rory walks down towards the area her locker is supposed to be. The blonde boy who entered the class late approached her from behind)_

**Boy: Hi Mary. **

**Rory: _(Startled) Me? _**

**Boy: Yeah you. **

**Rory: My name is Rory.**

**Boy: I'm Tristan. _(Beat) So, you new? _**

**Rory: Yeah, first day. **

**Tristan: Remmy's class is tough. I could lend you my notes if you want. **

**Rory: Uh...That'd be great. **

_(During this time Tristan has been walking forward forcing Rory to walk away from him, backwards. She backs right into someone. Rory turns to apologize but her expression changes as she realizes that it is Jess.)_

**Rory: _(Scolding) I thought I told you to go home. _**

**Jess: _(Looks thoughtful) I think I remember something like that. _**

**Rory: Then what are still doing here? **

_(Jess looks as if he is about to say something witty as Tristan steps between them.)_

**Tristan: _(Nods towards Jess who is giving him a once over) Your boyfriend?_**

**Rory: No, one of my best friends actually.**

_(Tristan looks between the two, doubtful)_

**Tristan: Well, bye Mary. **

**Rory: _(Disgruntled)_**** It's Rory!**

_(Rory then proceeds to look for her locker walking right past Jess without saying a word. Jess follows silently.)_

**Jess: Hey, you can be all to upset that I'm here. **

**Rory: Whatever Jess. I've already decided you're hopeless.**

_(Apparently Rory has found her locker and begins to try and open it. The locker seems to be stuck, giving it a strong pull the locker jerks open sending Rory tumbling backwards right into __Paris__ whose project falls into the floor breaking into thousands of pieces.)_

**Rory: _(Apologetically) Oh no, Paris I am so sorry! My locker it just slipped and-_**

**Paris****: _(Coldly) Just stay away from me. _**

**Jess: _(Approaches her smirking) Whoa, she doesn't like you much does she? _**

**Rory: _(Losing patience) Jess for the last time go home!_**

_(Scene: Outside Chilton Lorelai is waiting for Rory leaning back against the jeep holding some coffee. Rory emerges from the school. Dropping her backpack Lorelai and Rory embrace in a hug.) _

**Rory: _(Mumbles into her mother's ear.) My day sucked._**

**Lorelai: Mine too. **

_(The two Gilmore girls pull apart and climb into the jeep.)_

**Rory: _(Groans) They expect too much. I got stalked by Jess and this-_**

**Lorelai: Whoa, stop and rewind. Stalked by Jess? **

**Rory: He came to Chilton and followed me around. This one girl hates me and this guy keeps calling me Mary. **

**Lorelai: _(Laughs) You're kidding me? Wow, I can't believe they still say that._**

**Rory: Why? What does it mean? **

**Lorelai: It means like the Virgin Mary. They think you look like a goody two shoes. **

**Rory: Really? What would they have called me if I looked like slut? **

**Lorelai: They might have added a Magdalene to it.**

**Rory: Wow. This really is an advanced school. They've got biblical insults and all. **

_(Both girls begin to laugh uncontrollably.)_

_(Scene: Lane, Rory and Jess are walking through the town food in hands. It is night time now in Stars Hollow.)_

**Lane: It was weird you not being in school today. I noticed some other kids and let me tell you they are a sad, sad lot. **

**Jess: It's not all that different. **

**Rory: _(Sighs)_**** You weren't even at school. You followed me to Chilton. **

**Lane: _(Laughs) He's like a little puppy dog. _**

**Jess: Hey!**** I am not a puppy dog!**

**Lane: _(Giggles) Look at him all flustered. I can't believe you went to Chilton today. _**

**Rory: Seriously, Jess what am I going to do with you when I go to Harvard.**

**Lane: Take him with you. I mean he's already toilette trained and can feed himself.**

_(Both girls continue to laugh as Jess remains quiet trying not to join in with them.)_

**Lorelai: _(Joining them) Hey! What's all the laughing about?_**

**Rory: We're picking on Jess. **

**Lorelai: _(Smile lights up) Cool! It's got all the perks of picking on Luke except Jess doesn't protest about coffee. _**

**Lane: _(Gasps)_**** Oh No! I'm late for dinner again.**

**Lorelai: Run for it. **

_(Lane nods and takes off for the antique store.)_

**Rory: _(Shouts after her) BYE!_**

**Lorelai: By the way Jess Luke want you back at the diner and you're so coming to Friday dinner with us this week.**

**Jess: _(Cautiously) Why? _**

**Lorelai: Well, you followed Rory to Chilton. So, why not come and entertain us as a kind of punishment.**

**Rory: Mom, Grandma's not going to be happy.**

**Lorelai: _(Shrugs) She drove me crazy today. We'll get them both back at the same time. _**

_(Rory smiles slightly. Jess sighs defeated and heads off to towards the diner. Lorelai straps her arm around Rory's shoulder and the two walk off towards the Gilmore residence talking and laughing.) _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry if this was a bit shot or what not. It's just I wanted to get this chapter done with and move on to the next. I don't want to put Jess in Chilton. I left the Lorelai parts out. The show is about the relationship between Lorelai and Rory and this story kind of goes into that but it emphasizes on what might've happened if Rory and Jess grew up together. If you guys are feeling kind of impatient with this and want some literati action then check out my story 'Changes' there's twenty-three chapter to keep you busy while you wait. Alright, I admit I'm desperate for someone to review for that story. It seems a shame that no one seems to be reading it anymore. Anyway, I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. Hope you enjoyed. Please send me Feedback. Thanks for reading. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Kill Me Now

**TALE UNTOLD**

A/N: Alright, there has been a new development with this story. I've now decided to change it all into script format. So, tell me what you think. I think this works better for the story. I modified the other chapters starting with the premier into script format as well. The first three chapters remain the same because they help define the Rory/Jess friendship. I'd also like to thank my beta reader PKNight for all her help. Enjoy!

**Ch 6 Kill Me Now **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ (Scene: Lorelai, Rory and Jess enter the elder Gilmore residence. A maid leads them into the living room. Jess and Rory sit on the couch while Lorelai remains standing.) _

**Jess: _(Under his breath) Big place. _**

**Rory: What did you expect? **

 _(Jess shrugs and looks up to see Emily Gilmore entering the room but he remains seated. Rory elbows Jess in the ribs as she stands up. Jess gets the picture and rises from his seat sending Rory a dirty look.) _

**Emily: Hello Rory, Lorelai. _(Emily now looks curiously over to Jess.) And you are?_**

**Jess: Jess _(beat) A friend of Rory's_**

**Emily: _(nods) Right. __(Pause) Lorelai told me you were coming. For what reason I don't know but welcome anyway Jess._**

_(Lorelai and Rory are both watching Jess intensely. Jess notices this and stifles a laugh. There is silence for a few seconds.)_

**Rory: Jess and I have been friends since we were four. **

**Lorelai: _(Laughing) Yes, give those two a book and you were free for hours. Along with Lane, another friend of Rory's they were the town's Three Musketeers. _**

**Emily: That's nice. _(There's a pause as Emily moves over to pour herself a drink.) Who're your parents Jess? _**

 **Jess: Well, I'm not quite sure. My father, Mike Mariano, he left my mother when I was young and then Liz, my mother, left me with my uncle Luke. **

**Emily: _(Nodding and sipping her drink) Oh, alright. _**

_(Silence follows the comment made by Emily. A maid enters and informs them that their dinner is ready.) _

**Jess: _(Whispering to Rory, amused.) So, this is hell. _**

 _(Rory smiles at this comment and smacks Jess in the chest to shut him up.)_

 **Richard: _(Joining them at the table.) Sorry I'm late girls. Hello Rory, Lorelai and stranger. _**

**Rory: Grandpa, this is a friend of mine, Jess. **

_(Richard nods in acknowledgements and shakes Jess' hand before sitting down. Dinner is served and the five begin to eat. Dinner is mostly silence filled in between by Lorelai and her jokes. When dinner is finished they all set down their forks and knives.)_

**Richard: Dinner was lovely Emily. **

** Jess: _(Wittily) Yes, it was lovely Mrs. Gilmore. _**

_(Lorelai and Rory begin to laugh at Jess' tone, eventually the laughter dies to quieter giggles.) _

**Emily: _(Ignoring the girls' rudeness.) Well, Mira does make a perfect casserole._**

**Lorelai: _(In between giggles.) Who's Mira? _**

**Emily: Our new cook. **

**Rory: What happened to Heidi? **

**Emily: Well, Heidi was causing problems. She kept forgetting to close things the cupboard, the fridge, the-**

**Richard: _(interrupting)_**** The liquor bottle. **

 _(Jess coughs, he is trying to stop himself from laughing.) _

**Emily: _(Continuing) Then there was Trina and then Sophia._**

**Richard: I liked Sophia.**

**Emily: No you didn't. She was the one who sang. **

**Richard: _(Nodding Firmly) Right. She was a terrible woman. _**

**Emily: And then Anton. **

**Richard: _(Remembering) Yes, it was Anton was the one I liked. _**

**Lorelai: _(Confused) How do you mix up Anton and Sophia? One is a man and one is a woman. _**

**Richard: So? **

**Lorelai: _(Exasperated) One is a man and one is a woman!_**

_(Jess snorts and Rory hides her smile. Mira now enters to collect the plates.)_

**Emily: Thank you Mira. **

**Sarah: _(Meekly) It's Sarah. _**

_(Sarah returns to the kitchen. Minutes later Emily shouts out for her to return, still calling her Mira. Sarah returns with desert and exits once again. Emily turns back to her guests once Sarah is gone.)_

**Emily: Rory, how's Chilton. **

**Lorelai: She has to pick a team sport. **

**Rory: It's a requirement. **

**Richard: Physical fitness is as important as intellectual fitness.**

**Jess: Plato said that. **

**Richard: _(Smiling slightly) And so says I. _**

**Emily: What sport around you going to pick?**

**Rory: _(Shrugs) I don't know yet. I'm not quite the athletic type._**

**Jess: _(Murmuring) Tell me about it. __(Richard and Emily give him inquisitive looks. Jess continues.) She hit me in the head with numerous objects during physical education while we were growing up. I have the scars to prove it._**

_(Rory glares at Jess.)_

**Emily: _(Ignoring Jess' comment.) Well, what are your choices? _**

**Rory: There are thousands. Basketball, Lacrosse, swimming, track, golf-**

**Emily: _(interrupting) Golf?_**

**Rory: _(Nods) Yeah._**

**Emily: Your grandfather plays golf. **

**Lorelai: _(whispering to Jess) Oops. _**

**Emily: _(Continuing) He plays every Sunday. He could teach you to play like a pro. __(Emily ignores Richard's who is scowling at her.) He could even take you this Sunday._**

**Lorelai: _(Firmly) Mom, can I talk to you in the kitchen for just a second? ___**

_(Lorelai and Emily exit to the kitchen leaving Rory, Richard and Jess waiting for them to come back and fill up the gap of silence that is left. Jess, is apparently getting bored and slips his arm around Rory's chair and reaches towards her purse. Rory notices this and gives him a penetrating glare. Richard watched this curiously. Jess puts his hands up defensively but had a sly grin on his face. Rory rolls her eyes and gives him the purse before he can go through with his evil plan. Jess, opens the purse and pulls out a book that the two have been reading, leans back in his chair and opens it.)_

**Rory: _(Hissing) Hey!_**

_(Rory slides her chair closer to Jess' and is leaning over to read as well. Jess sighs and tilts the book so they can both see the writing on the page. Richard watches her granddaughter and her "friend" slightly disgruntled.)_

**Richard: _(Curiously) What book are you reading? _**

**Rory: Howl. Jess insisted.  It was either this or Hemmingway and I actually enjoy reading this.**

**Jess: _(Defensively) Hemmingway is brilliant. _**

**Rory: And Ayn Rand isn't? **

**Jess: Ayn Rand is anything but brilliant. _(beat) She's a nut. _**

_(Richard watches this exchange, amused. Lorelai and Emily return seconds later with an agreement on the gold issue. Turns out Rory and Richard will after all go golfing. Richard brightens a bit as an idea comes to him.)_

**Richard: Jess, why don't you join us?**

**Rory: _(Quickly) Jess isn't much of a golfer. _**

**Lorelai: Or a socialist. **

_(Scene: Jess, Rory and Lorelai are in the jeep on their way home from dinner. Lorelai is driving, Rory is next to her in the passenger's seat and Jess sits in the back.)_

**Lorelai: _(Curiously) Are you crazy? __(She pauses a second) You just volunteered to spend an entire morning at a club golfing with my father. _**

**Rory: You are becoming more puppy-like Jess. **

**Jess: _(Sighing) Just think of it this way. If I'm going technically Rory won't be alone with her grandfather. _**

**Lorelai: _(Shrugs) Whatever, I still think you're setting yourself up as a stalker._**

**Jess: _(Mimics Lorelai's shrug) Whatever._**

_(Scene: Rory and Jess stand outside the elder Gilmore mansion. They have just arrived and Rory is checking her watch for the time. She looks worried.)_

**Rory: _(Groaning) Jess it's eight-thirty. We're late. He's going to be upset._**

**Jess:_ Don't worry. ___**

_(Jess reaches over to ring the door bell. The door immediately opens revealing Emily and Richard Gilmore on the other side.)_

**Emily: Rory hello. _(She turns to Jess and her smile seems to stiffen.) And Jess. _**

**Rory: Sorry we're late. **

**Emily: Nonsense. _(She waves off the apology) You're right on time. _**

**Rory: Hi grandpa. **

**Richard: Hello Rory. **

**Rory: Am I dressed okay? I didn't have any short pant things. **

**Emily: Actually, there's just one thing missing. _(Pulls out a hat and places it on Rory's head.) There. __(Emily steps back for a better look) Now you look just like Tiger Woods. _**

**Jess: _(Laughing) That's some hat.  _**

_(Scene: Rory, Jess and Richard are walking through the golf course.  Rory and Richard are talking between them as Jess walks silently beside them gazing around the golf course in amazement. Jess attention goes back to Rory who is now trying to put a ball. She misses.)_

**Rory: _(Worried) Oh, was that wrong? _**

**Richard: There are no rights and wrongs in the learning process. Try that again. **

_(Rory tries again and misses.)_

**Jess: _(Shaking his head.) I bet that was wrong. _**

_(Rory glares at Jess and turns back to the ball. After a few more tries she finally hits it.)_

**Rory: I actually hit it!**

**Richard: And quite a hit it was.**

**Rory: It landed in the water. **

**Richard: And it was quite a splash. **

_(Jess looks around the course one again)_

**Jess: _(Almost inaudible) This is quite a place._**

**Richard: _(Nods) Yes, there is something serene about walking around here. _**

**Rory: Do you come here often? **

_(Jess seems to zone out once again as Rory and Richard go on talking. He seems to be listening partially as they walk on.)_

_(Scene: Richard and Jess enter the men's steam room. Jess doesn't look all to pleased about this. There are other men present and Jess listens to their conversation.)  _

**Man #1: Richard, who was that lovely girl you were with on the course. **

**Richard: That's my granddaughter. I'm spending the day with her and her friend here Jess. **

**Man #2: You're lucky my granddaughter looks as if she fell off a potato truck.**

**Man #3: Mine wouldn't be caught dead in this place. She would rather spend her time at a tattoo parlour or getting something pierced. **

**Richard: _(Proudly) Well, Rory just started at Chilton and asked me to teach her golf. _**

**Man #1: A fine school. _(Beat) What about you? __(Nods towards Jess) Jess was it?_**

**Jess: _(Nods) Yes. _**

**Man #1: Are you two dating? **

**Jess: _(Smirks, but shakes his head) No, we're friends. _**

**Richard: How long have you two known each other again?**

**Jess: Since the age of four. **

**Man #3: What school do you attend? **

**Jess: Stars Hollow High. **

**Man#2: I've never heard of it. Where is this school? **

**Jess: _(Scoffs) In Stars Hollow. _**

**Man #2: _(Insulted) Yes, but where is this Stars Hollow?_**

**Jess: It's a small town a half hour drive outside Hartford. You turn right after the hay stack. They have a population of less than 1000. **

**Man #2: _(Extremely disgruntled) Well, thank you. _**

**Richard: Lorelai and Rory moved there not long after Rory was born.**

**Man #1: Yes, that's right. Young Lorelai got pregnant at sixteen. **

**Man #3: It's a wonder that Rory turned out alright with her mother and all. **

**Richard: _(Appalled) What is that supposed to mean. _**

**Jess: That, Mr. Gilmore, is supposed to mean that your daughter is a tramp and that they think Rory is going to turn out the same. _(Turns to the other gentlemen) Just so you know Rory and Lorelai have a wonderful relationship and Rory is the smartest girl I know. You cannot judge either of them because of a mistake that was made sixteen years ago. _**

**Richard: _(Looks a bit oddly at Jess) Well now excuse us gentlemen but we have lunch to attend to. _**

_(The two leave the three gentlemen staring shocked after them. Richard stops Jess once they have left the steam room.)_

**Richard: I like you Jess. You did a brave thing back there. I agree that those three were out of line. You are very close to my granddaughter aren't you? **

**Jess: _(Nods) She's my best friend. We protect each other from whatever we can. I would appreciate if you would not tell Rory about this. It isn't something I usually do. _**

**Richard: I understand. Thank you for what you did. **

_(Scene: Rory and Jess enter the diner late that afternoon. Rory is still wearing the hat her grandmother gave her and is laughing.)_

**Luke: Interesting hat. **

**Rory: _(Smiles) Thank you. __(beat) I went golfing with my grandfather today._**

**Luke: So I heard. **

**Lorelai: _(Entering.) My god- this day! The swans, the tulle, my head...Luke! I need the largest cheeseburger in the world. Let's break a record here buddy. __(Turns to Rory) So, this wedding is a nightmare. We got ten boxes of creepy larvae that are supposed to swarm into butterflies the day of the wedding. They swarmed early. __(Pause) What's with the hat? _**

**Rory: Grandma gave it to me. **

**Lorelai: Oh, now that's just cruel. _(Shakes her head.)__ Jess, you let her walk around in that all day? _**

**Rory: It's not that bad. **

**Lorelai: Do you want a mirror? So, golfing adventure, how'd I go?**

**Rory: It was fine. **

**Lorelai: You are the sweetest kid in the world. _(Lorelai looks around the diner) Jess! Luke! Am I mistaken or does the sign on the diner say open? __(Turns back to Rory) So, where were we? _**

**Rory: Me, golfing. **

**Lorelai: Right-go**

**Rory: Well, by the end of the day I could actually hit a ball. **

**Jess: _(Passing by the table) Sometimes it wasn't even her ball. _**

**Rory: Well, the intentions were good. **

_(Luke approaches their table)_

**Lorelai: _(To Rory) Did you order? _**

**Rory: No, I had a big lunch. **

**Jess: _(Returning to the Gilmore's table.) Very big. _**

**Lorelai: Oh. **

**Rory: Yeah, surprisingly enough Grandpa and I had a lot to talk about. **

**Lorelai: _(Raises an eyebrow) Really? _**

**Jess: Not an awkward moment between them. **

**Rory: Grandpa seemed to like Jess too. **

**Lorelai: Well, it tends to be like that. **

**Rory: Does this hat look really bad on me? **

**Jess: No, actually it looks kind of cute. **

_(Scene: Rory and Jess are at the __Inn__. Rory is working on something and Jess stands nearby. Lorelai is outside watching the brides and their grooms learn to dance.)_

**Jess: _(Leans over a little) These people are crazy. _**

**Rory: _(Mumbles) Yup._**

**Jess: What are you doing anyways? **

**Rory: Work.**

**Jess: _(Smirks) Going monosyllabic on me now? _**

**Rory: _(Not looking up) Yup. _**

_(The phone begins to ring. Jess looks around. Michel is no where in sight.)_

**Jess: You going to answer that? **

**Rory: Nope. **

**Jess: We've switched places haven't we? Now your being vague and I'm inquisitive. We can almost say you're acting like Luke. **

**Rory: _(Shrugs) Whatever. (__Pause) Wait a second! I'm not acting like Luke! That's your job and Luke's job. Mom! Where's my mom? _**

**Jess: Outside. _(Jess points to where Lorelai is standing.)_**

**Rory: HAH! We're back! _(Grins) You used one word in that sentence. _**

**Jess: Wow. _(Picks up the phone that has been ringing without end) Hello? __(pause) Yeah hold on a second. For you. _**

**Rory: _(Takes phone from Jess) Hello? __(Pause) Grandpa, hi. __(Pause) Alright thank you. Bye. __(Hangs up the phone)_**

**Lorelai: _(Approaches them) Who was that? _**

**Rory: Grandpa. **

**Lorelai: What did he want? **

**Rory: Just to tell me he found a book we were talking about. **

**Lorelai: _(Shrugs) Alright, it's just he doesn't usually call here. __(Beat) You know your excursion should count as a dinner. I think I could get us out of it this Friday. _**

**Rory: No, it's alright. I need to get the book anyway. **

_(Lorelai and Jess share a look) _

**Lorelai: _(Dramatically) They've turned my baby! _**

_(Rory and Jess shake their heads, laughing.)_

_(Scene: Rory and Jess sit alone together on the bridge. A book lays closed beside Rory. They are silent for now just looking out on the water.) _

**Jess: So, how was the wedding? **

**Rory: _(Sighs) Crazy. __(Beat) I haven't seen you lately. What's up with that?_**

**Jess: _(Shrugs nonchalantly) Been busy. _**

**Rory: Too busy to talk to your best friends since Monday, must've been real busy. **

**Jess:  As a matter of fact I was. **

**Rory: Mom and I had this stupid fight, but we made up. Then she told me that Ms. Patty told her that you've been attached to Lara Guy lately. **

**Jess: Stupid small town. **

**Rory: So, it's true? _(She gets no reply) So, how long has that been going on and how long is this one going to last?_**

**Jess: I haven't had that many 'girlfriends'.**

**Rory: _(Begins to list them off) There was Kathy Baker, Miranda Farnsworth, Tamara something or other and now Lara Guy among others. When did you and Kathy break up anyway? _**

**Jess: It wasn't Lara! **

**Rory: So, it was Kathy? _(Jess nods) Wow, the longest lasting Jess conquest. __(Beat) One Week. _**

**Jess: They were not conquests. I never actually 'dated' Miranda and Tamara and whoever else.  **

**Rory: Right. They were just make-out buddies at parties. You're corrupting the girls of Stars Hollow! **

**Jess: _(Smirks) Hey, I can't help it. They just can't resist my charm. _**

**Rory: _(Disbelieving) Right. _**

**Jess: _(Raises an eyebrow suggestively) Want me to prove it? _**

**Rory: I'm guessing you and Kathy are over? **

**Jess: Yup. **

**Rory: _(Sighs) One day Jess you'll find a girl who you will fall deeply in love with and she'll totally change you. Trust me on this one, when you find her it'll be hard to get her and when you do you will never want to let her go. _**

**Jess: _(Disbelieving) Sure thing Ror. _**

**Rory: Some week huh? **

**Jess: Tell me about it. **

_(Rory reaches over to where her book lays on the bridge and opens it. Jess leans in closer and the two begin to read.)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, what do you think? Good, bad, should I leave the country and change my name? Okay, as you know some of these lines belong to the show. Also, I hope you liked that last little scene between Rory and Jess. Well, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Qualifications of a Bad Day

**TALE UNTOLD**

**A/N: Alright, sorry I couldn't get this done sooner. There was just so much I needed to do that I didn't get on the computer much last week. Also, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed; you don't know how much it means to me that you like this story. Well, without further ado here's the next chapter.   
  
  
  
**

**Ch 7 Qualifications of a Bad Day **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_(Rory, Jess, and Lorelai are walking through a store looking for Rory's school supplies.) _

**Rory: _(Checks her list) I need legal note pads. _**

**Lorelai: Got it. **

**Rory: Tons of pens. **

**Jess: Check. **

**Rory:_ (Continues to read off the list)_**** Number two pencils, three highlighters, and eraser, stapler and folder. **

**Lorelai: Three highlighters?**

**Rory: Yes.**

**Lorelai: That's a random number. **

**Rory: Three is not random. **

**Jess: Then how'd you get three? **

**Rory: _(Ticks off each with her finger.)_**** One dries up, one gets lost, I have one left. **

**Jess: What if the one that's left also gets lost? **

**Rory: That doesn't happen. **

**Jess: It could though. What if someone steals the remaining highlighter?**

**Rory: You're going to steal it just to prove your point, aren't you? **

**Jess: _(Appalled.) I wouldn't dream of such a thing. _**

**Lorelai: _(Excited.) OH! Legal pads!_**

**Rory: They're purple; I can't have purple legal pads.**

**Lorelai: When they're on sale you can. **

**Rory: I'm going to a serious school. I need serious paper.**

**Jess: _(Sarcastically.)_**** What kind of a world is it when coloured objects are not accepted in high society? What will happen to the crazy-wacky coloured post-its now that they're out of a job? Look at what Chilton and all Prep schools are doing to the world. Next thing we know there is going to be a supply rebellion. **

**Rory: Remind me why you're here again. **

**Lorelai: He's only a puppy Rory. We can't leave him alone so he can rip apart the house and destroy furniture all because he was lonely. **

**Rory: _(Exasperated.) Children! I am surrounded by children!_**

**Jess: The puppy thing is getting kind of old. **

**Lorelai: As are you. **

_(Rory shakes her head and rolls the cart into the next aisle of the store.)_

_(Scene: Rory enters the diner and lets her school bag fall to the floor in front of the counter. Jess is leaning over the counter, reading.)_

**Rory: _(Glumly.) Hey, can I get coffee? _**

**Jess: _(Not looking up from book.) Just put more on. It's not ready yet._**

**Rory: _(Groans.) Will this day ever end? _**

**Jess: _(Looking at his watch.) Yeah, in approximately ten hours._**

**Rory: That was a rhetorical question by the way. **

**Jess: _(Puts book down.) It couldn't have been that bad. _**

**Rory: Yes it was. **

_(The bells above the door of the diner chime as Lane rushes in.)_

**Lane: _(Catching her breath.) Ok, what were you talking about? _**

**Rory: My bad day.**

**Lane: Alright. Go. **

**Rory: It sucked. **

**Lane: How bad could it have been? Was it worse than the time that my mom walked in on the three of us when we were "exploring ourselves". **

**Jess: You make it sound so dirty we were only kissing.**

**Rory: Mama Kim made it sound dirty as well and blamed it on my mother exploiting us to such treachery. **

**Lane: Hey, it's not like any of us really got to kiss. She walked in on us. I told you one of us had to make some sort of noise as a decoy. **

**Jess: Let's just get back to Rory's story. **

**Rory: Right, so I got really badly on an English paper and now Paris knows. Tristan won't stop harassing me and calling me 'Mary'. The worst part is I'm going to have to do this for another three years. **

**Lane: _(Sympathetically.) You've still got us and your mom. _**

**Rory: _(Groans.) Oh, god! I was supposed to stop off at the inn and say hi. _**

**Jess: She'll be here soon. **

**Luke: _(Entering from upstairs.) Aren't you supposed to be working? _**

**Jess: Aren't you? **

**Luke: I have the right to take a break now and then. _(Notices Rory and Lane.) Hi._**

**Rory/Lane: _(Wave.) Hey Luke!_**

**Jess: Coffee's ready Rory. Lane you want any? **

_(Lane shakes her head.) _

**Rory: I got to go. I've got some studying to do this weekend. See tomorrow. **

_(Rory exits the diner.)_

**Lane: You coming over to study tonight? My parents are going to be out. **

**Luke: He'll be there. **

**Jess: I believe I can answer for myself. _(To Lane.) I'll be there._**

**Lane: Great, but this time we're actually studying and not filing through my CDs all night. Okay? **

**Jess: _(Sighs.) Fine, but what are we studying again? _**

**Lane: _(Rolls her eyes.) Just bring your books Jess. _**

_(Lane exits the diner leaving Jess and Luke to return to serving the customers.) _

_(Scene: Lane and Jess are sitting in Lane's bedroom closet. Jess is turning towards the CD player changing CDs while Lane sits holding a notebook in her hands.) _

**Lane: Jess, come on already. **

**Jess: I think I've got it this time. **

**Lane: You better not be putting Metallica in. We're supposed to be studying. **

**Jess: _(Shakes his head.) It's not Metallica. It's a finer choice than that._**

_(The telephone begins to ring while loud music stars blasting.) _

**Lane: _(Shouting over the music.) Turn that off and keep quiet!_**

_(Jess does as he is told.) _

**Lane: _(To the phone.) Hello? _**

_(Cut to Rory sitting in her room.) _

**Rory: I'm supposed to be studying for this huge test on Monday right? **

**Lane: Rory? **

**Rory: Please, save me from the craziness of my mother and ice cream. **

**Lane: _(Confused.) Ice Cream? _**

**Jess: _(Smirks.) What flavour? _**

**Lane: _(Shushing Jess.) Then why don't you come here and study. _**

**Jess: _(Mumbling.) Please do. _**

**Rory: _(Shifting phone to opposite ear.) No. I'm already distracted enough._**

**Jess: _(Grabbing phone from Lane who protests.) Come on. You know you want to._**

**Rory: I can't. Tell Lane I'll stop by tomorrow. Bye. **

_(Both hang up the phone. Back in Lane's closet Jess reaches to turn the volume up on the radio but Lane stops him. Groaning Jess cooperates and the two begin quizzing each other.) _

_(Scene: Rory, Jess and Lane are all crowded inside Lane's funky closet. Lane is quizzing Rory while Jess is reading a book.)_

**Lane: _(Nods affirmatively.) Correct. Alright now 'Comedy of Errors'- written? _**

**Rory: _(Takes in a deep breath.) 1590._**

**Lane: Published? **

**Rory: 1698.**

_(Lane shakes her head. Rory looks thoughtful.)_

**Jess: _(Without looking up from his book.) 1623. _**

**Lane: _(Looks down at the notes and looks over at Rory.) He's right. _**

**Rory: That's just sad. He hasn't even been studying Shakespeare and he knows the answer like that _(snaps finger) I have to think and still get the wrong answer. _**

**Jess: We've been through this during the past ten questions I've answered. I've been through the whole Shakespeare and his boring rants a while ago and read up a bit on the nut and his life. **

**Rory: I'm really starting to wonder about you taste in books. **

**Lane: And music. **

_(Jess shakes his head and turns back to his book.) _

**Rory: I need a break! **

**Lane: _(Nods in agreement.) I also need chocolate of some sort. _**

**Jess: _ (Shuts book.) Alright where are we off to then? _**

**Rory: _(Looks over to Lane.) Well now we know how to get his attention. _**

**Lane: Other than a pretty, desperate blonde crossing his path. **

**Jess: I'm hurt. You make me sound like such a player. **

**Rory: You're as close to one as Stars Hollow will get. Unless that vile Tristan shows up and moves in. Then, he'll have you beat. **

**Jess: _(Stands up.) Good to know. So, are we going to go or not?_**

**Lane: _(Rolls her eyes.) Yeah, whatever let's go. _**

**Rory: _(Groans.) I'm going to flunk this test. _**

**Jess: Think positive. You won't fail we're all here to make sure of that. **

_(The three of them exit Lane's room and the antique shop going unnoticed by Mrs. Kim who seems unaware that they were even in the house. She is busy with customers.)_

_(Scene: Rory in the jeep frantically looking through some papers while trying to keep her eyes on the road. She grabs her cell phone of the bench next to her and quickly presses the speed dial.)_

**Lane: Hello? **

**Rory: _(Worriedly.) Did I leave some papers over the other day?_**

**Lane: On Shakespeare? **

**Rory: Yeah. **

**Lane: I'm looking. **

**Rory: In the meantime can you get Jess on three-way? Just in case it's at the diner. **

**Lane: Sure. _(Presses some buttons and ringing can be heard.) _**

**Jess: _(Groggily.) Hello? _**

**Rory: Notes on Shakespeare did I leave any there? **

**Lane: They're not here. Maybe they're downstairs. **

**Rory: Maybe. Jess did you find anything? **

**Jess: _(Confused.)  What am I supposed to be looking for? _**

**Rory: _(Stops the car at a stop sign.) Maybe they're- (__There's a loud bang heard.) Oh my God!_**

**Lane/Jess: Are you alright? **

**Rory: _(Panicking.) I just got hit by a deer. _**

**Lane: _(Worried.) You hit a deer. _**

**Rory: No, I stopped the car at a sign and a deer came out and hit me. __**

**Jess: _(Amused.) A deer hit you. _**

**Rory: YES! _(Gets out of the car.) _**

**Jess: I think you're coffee deprived. **

**Rory: I have the marks on the side of my car to prove it. I'm looking for it. **

**Lane: Rory, your test. **

**Rory: What time is it? **

**Jess: 7:40. **

**Rory: No! _(Hangs up the phone and runs back to the car.) _**

**Lane: Jess, are you still there? **

_(Muffled laughter is heard on the other end.) _

**Lane: _(Cont.) It's not funny. She's going to be late. _**

**Jess: She got hit by a deer.**

**Lane: Just get ready for school Jess. _(Hangs up the phone.) _**

_(Jess is left on the line alone. He looks at the phone before hanging up, shaking his head with laughter.) _

_(Scene: Lorelai and Rory enter Luke's. Rory has changed out of her Chilton uniform. Jess doesn't seem to be working at the moment. Lorelai and Rory sit down at the counter. Luke appears to serve them.) _

**Lorelai: Luke, I think all that I have gone through today deserves a coffee without argument. So pour away mister. **

**Luke: _(Grunts.) I'm not going to argue. All I'm going to say is that this is going to kill you one day. _**

**Lorelai: Whatever, whatever come on and just give me the coffee already!**

**Rory: Me too please. **

_(Luke pours two cups of coffee for Lorelai and Rory. Lane and Jess enter the diner seconds later.)_

**Lane: _(Approaches them.) Hey, how was the test? _**

**Rory: _(Shrugs.) I was late and they didn't let me take it. They also called my mom. _**

**Lorelai: Did any of you know that Rory had a confrontational side? **

**Lane: _(Curiously.) What happened? _**

**Lorelai: She pulled a fit about not being able to take the test.**

**Jess: _(Raises an eyebrow.) Did she yell at the teacher? _**

**Rory: _(Bashfully.) Yes, I did. _**

**Lorelai: She yelled at Paris and Tristan as well. **

**Rory: He needs to learn my name!**

**Lane: What are you going to do about the test? It counts for 20% doesn't it?**

**Rory: Well, Mr. Medina pulled some string and I'm going to be doing some extracurricular work to make up for it. **

**Jess: It's not like you don't have enough work to do already.**

**Lorelai: Aww...is Jess feeling neglected?**

**Rory: If it's any condolence I miss Stars Hollow High. **

**Lane: That reminds me. This guy has been asking about you. **

**Lorelai: _(Coos.) Ooh. Rory has a secret admirer. _**

**Rory: What guy? **

**Lane: The new kid- Tall, perfect. **

**Jess: Floppy haired guy you directed to Ms. Patty if he wanted to find a job.**

**Lorelai: As what a man-whore? **

**Rory: _(Ignores her mother's comment.) What'd he want to know? _**

**Lane: Where you were. **

**Lorelai: So, what did you say? **

**Lane: That she was just to smart for us all. **

**Lorelai: Which normally would be true but I'm wondering with this whole deer incident this morning. **

**Luke: _(Who has been serving customers.) Deer incident? _**

**Rory: A deer hit me. **

**Lorelai: We've got nice bit antler prints on the side of our jeep. **

**Jess: You drive it here? I'm still having a hard time believing it. **

**Lorelai: I wanted to but little missy here said why drive when you can walk. **

**Lane: Hey, I agree. **

**Lorelai: On our way home she made me stop and look for the animal. **

**Rory: _(Changes the subject.) Where've you two been? _**

**Jess: I had detention. **

**Lane: I waited around for him. It was either that or going home to Mama. **

**Luke: Wait, you had a detention? **

**Lorelai/Rory: Uh-oh.**

**Jess: Hey, it's nothing new. I just happen to disagree with my homeroom teacher that being on time is important. **

**Luke: Jess, how late were you? **

**Lane: A half hour. **

**Rory: You were a half hour late? What is there to do at eight in the morning? **

**Luke: _(Looks questionably at Jess.) Yes, what is there to do at eight in the morning? In Stars Hollow none the less. _**

**Jess: _(Shrugs.) Walk around._**

**Luke: _(Throws hands in the air.) Where'd I go wrong? _**

**Lorelai: I ask myself the same question sometimes. **

**Rory: Hey!**

**Lorelai: Just joking babes. **

_(Rory shakes her head and sips her coffee. Jess puts on his apron and begins to serve the customers as Luke takes Lane's order. The three girls are talking amongst each other.) _

_(Scene: Rory sits on the couch reading. Lorelai comes in from the front door while Jess and Lane enter from the back.) _

**Rory: _(Jumps up. Sadly.) Cinnamon's dead. _**

**Jess: Babette's cat? **

**Rory: _(Nods.) Yes. _**

**Lorelai: Oh. I'm going over to see if Babette's alright. Cinnamon was old though.**

_(Lorelai leaves the three teens alone in the house.)_

**Lane: Wow. Cinnamon was like a child to them. Think they're going to have a funeral and everything? **

**Jess: I am NOT going to a wake for a cat. **

**Rory: _(Glares at Jess.) Don't be bitter. We all know how beloved Cinnamon was._**

**Lane: Poor Babette. **

**Rory: That guy, Dean, followed me onto the bus this morning. **

**Lane: Really? **

**Rory: Yeah, he saw me get on and followed me. He sat down next to me and talked about the book I was reading and then got off. **

**Jess: Are we sure he isn't a stalker? **

**Lane: Yes. **

**Jess: Just making sure. **

**Rory: I'm going next door. You guys coming?**

_(Lane and Jess nod following Rory out the door.) _

_(Scene: Rory stands outside on Babette's lawn surrounded by gnomes. She doesn't' notice Dean approaching her. Jess reaches her first though.)_

**Jess: Hey. Babette and Morey are going on about things Cinnamon did. **

**Rory: It's kind of sad though. I mean I remember Cinnamon getting stuck because he was to fat and my mom and I used to run over to help. **

**Jess: _(Nods.) That cat sure was fat. _**

_(Dean has been watching the two curiously.) _

**Rory: That cat and these gnomes are so important to them. **

**Jess: By the way, your mom's looking for you. She seems to have something she needs to tell you. **

**Rory: Thanks. I'll go see about that. Are you going to come inside?**

_(Jess is about to nod but notices Dean standing off in the distance.) _

**Jess: _(Shakes his head.) No, I'm going to stay out her for a while. _**

_(Rory nods and turns to enter the house. Half way there she turns and gives Jess a huge hug.) _

**Jess: _(Raises and eyebrow.) What was that for? _**

**Rory: _(Shrugs her shoulders.) Just because. _**

_(Jess smiles at Rory as she goes to find her mom. Once Rory is inside Jess approaches Dean.) _

**Jess: You need something? **

**Dean: I was going to talk to Rory. **

**Jess: Well, she's kind of busy right now. **

**Dean: I know I asked before but are you her boyfriend? **

**Jess: No, but I've known Rory since we were four. I can tell that you like her but you better not do anything to hurt her. She's my best friend and I will do anything to protect her. **

**Dean: Do you want to fight now and get this over with? **

**Jess: I'm not going to fight you. I'm just warning you. **

_(Jess turns and goes back into the house. Dean stands outside a few seconds before he himself goes on his way.) _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I've been really too tired to work lately so I'm sorry it took me so long. I guess I'm over-working my self with school. In this chapter I tried to put more of the whole Rory/Jess/Lane friendship in. Most of this is original lines mixed in with the original events of the show. I'm trying to stick more and more originality in. I also stuck in a bit from 'Cinnamon's Wake' as well as 'The Deer-Hunters' because it made more sense to do that. Tell me what you think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Birthday Blues

**TALE UNTOLD**

**A/N: Here it is! I'm working on all this as fast as I can with my schedule. So, anyway, thank you to all of you who reviewed. Anyway I'm just going to make this short and sweet and get on with the next chapter.**

**Ch 8 Birthday Blues**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Scene: Rory and Lorelai run into the diner ignoring the "Closed" sign on the door. Luke is standing behind the counter putting cups away while Jess is cleaning the tables. Rory runs right up to Jess and throws her arms around him laughing.)_

**Jess: Dinner was that great huh?**

**Rory: _(In between giggles.) They were writing their will and made us put post-its on anything we wanted._**

**Lorelai: _(Sipping coffee.)I'm telling you we really have to start taping these dinners._**

**Rory: I'm like the only normal one there. Mom was a Jewish comedian tonight. **

**Luke: _(Confused.) Who? _**

**Lorelai: Henry Youngman. **

**Jess: _(Curious.) What'd you say? _**

**Lorelai: That Sissy Stanford was 'Crazy Sissy' and she talked to her stuffed animals and they'd talk back to her. **

**Jess: And I'm guessing your parents are close to Crazy Sissy's family? **

**Rory: Her father's their lawyer. **

**Jess: Huh. **

**Rory: Also, next Friday they're throwing me a birthday party. **

**Lorelai: And the Elvis and Jim Morrison are coming. **

**Luke: They're dead Lorelai. **

**Lorelai: _(Appalled.) How could you say such a thing? _**

**Rory: _(Ignoring Lorelai.) Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could drag you with us. _**

**Jess: _(Snorts.) Good luck with that._**

**Rory: Please. **

**Jess: No! **

**Rory: Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top.**

**Jess: Maybe I didn't phrase it right the first time. No way in hell. **

**Lorelai: Bambi eyes baby, give him the Bambi eyes.**

_(Rory gives Jess the Bambi eyes. Jess shakes his head and then throws his hands up in exasperation.) _

**Rory: _(Grinning.) Thank you! Thank you! _**

**Luke: _(Grunts.) Sucker. _**

**Lorelai: _(Triumphantly.) The Bambi eyes never fail!_**

**Rory: I promise you won't regret coming. **

**Jess: I seriously doubt that. **

_(Lorelai hands Rory a cup of coffee to go and Jess and Luke get back to work. The two girls exit the diner and walk down the street.) _

_(Scene: Rory, Lane and Jess sit out under a tree. Lane is lying on her stomach her feet swinging upwards as she reads her newest music magazine. Rory's head lies in Jess' lap and her knees are drawn up so her book rests against her legs and Jess is sitting back against the tree, also reading.)_

**Lane: You guys know how much I love you for this right?**

**Jess: Lane, it's a magazine. It's not that hard to get.**

**Lane: Still, without you I would be totally lacking my knowledge on music.**

**Rory: We know. **

**Lane: Good. **

**Rory: _(Turns her head to look at Lane.) Lane, you know you don't need to suck up to us. So, what do you need us to get?_**

**Lane: _(Half-jokingly.) New parents? _**

**Jess: I hear they're cheap this time of year. You get both for the price of one. **

**Rory: Way lame Jess. **

**Lane: _(Sighs.) You two have the least normal parents._**

**Jess: And the most dysfunctional family. **

**Rory: Lane, mom and I have practically adopted you already. You just sleep somewhere else most of the time. **

**Jess: And Luke and I feed you all the time.**

**Lane: Yes, but the time I spend at home isn't the greatest. I have to hide my CDs under the floor board!**

**Rory: Or at my house. **

**Jess: Or at the diner. **

**Lane: You can't say you don't listen to them. **

**Rory: _(Nods.) She's right. We do._**

**Jess: _(Nudges Rory.) Hey, I think someone wants to talk to you._**

**Rory: _(Sits up.) Who? __(Sees Dean.)__ Oh. Hi!_**

_(Dean is standing a few feet off.)_

**Dean: _(Comes closer.) Hi. _**

**Lane: Do you want us to go? **

**Dean: _(Shakes head.) No, no. Rory, can you walk with me? _**

_(Rory nods and gets up, leaving her book on the floor. She walks off with Dean leaving Jess and Lane sitting there.) _

**Jess: I don't like him much. **

**Lane: He's really nice. **

**Jess: And tall. **

**Lane: He likes Rory though. **

**Jess: I've noticed. **

**Lane: She likes him too, I think. **

_(Jess nods solemnly watching his best friend talking to Dean a little while off.) _

**Rory: _(Nervously.) So, here we are walking. _**

**Dean: Yeah. Look, I'm sorry if I've been pestering lately. It's just...I like you and I thought you might like me as well. I guess you're not interested though. So, I'll just stop bothering you. **

_(Begins to walk away.)___

**Rory: _(Calls out.) Dean! __(Dean turns.) I'm having this birthday party on Saturday, you should come by. My mom usually makes a big deal out of these things. When I was eight Taylor got the police to shut it down. _**

**Dean: Maybe I'll check it out. **

_(Dean walks off and Rory watches him. Jess and Lane have also been watching the whole affair.) _

**Lane: Yup, I think she definitely likes him. **

**Jess: _(Distantly.) Yeah. _**

_(Rory returns with a silly grin on her face and goes back to her book, Lane back to her magazine. After a few seconds Jess also returns to his book, slightly "out of it".) _

_(Scene: Emily and Richard Gilmore sit down, alone at their table for supper. The maid serves them their food and they begin to eat.)_

**Emily: Lorelai called earlier. **

**Richard: _(Cutting more meat.) What did she have to say?_**

**Emily: That Rory was bringing that Jess fellow by next Friday for the party.**

**Richard: _(Smiles.) He's a nice young man. _**

**Emily: I don't like him. I don't think he's good for Rory.**

**Richard: Why not? I think he might have a bright future ahead of him. **

**Emily: He lives with his uncle because his parents couldn't take him. **

**Richard: _(Shakes his head.) Is that the only reason? _**

**Emily: I have a feeling about that boy. **

**Richard: Rory's a bright girl Emily. I spent a whole afternoon with the two golfing. They've known each other practically forever. I don't think he'd hurt her. **

**Emily: All this from one afternoon with the boy? **

**Richard: In one afternoon a lot can be said. **

_(The two go back to eating.) _

_(Scene: Rory and Lorelai are lying on Rory's bed talking. Lorelai is leaning on her side, her head resting her head against her hand.) _

**Lorelai: _(Sadly.) My baby is sixteen. _**

**Rory: _(Yawning.) Yeah I am..._**

**Lorelai: Ah... Sweet sixteen and never been kissed. **

_(Jess enters the room as she says this.) _

**Jess: Not necessarily.**

**Lorelai: _(Shoots up.) What? I missed your first kiss? _**

**Rory: Umm...**

**Lorelai: _(Upset.)I did! When did this happen? With who? _**

_(Jess raises his hand. Lorelai looks at Rory questionably.) _

**Rory: Well...see we kind of started experimenting one day. Mrs. Kim caught us the first time and, well...then when Lane was let out of the house again we both took turns kissing Jess. **

**Lorelai: _(Shocked.) You guys were what ten?_**

**Jess: Thirteen. After all of those romance movies we decided we wanted to see what all the fuss was about. **

**Lorelai: _(Disappointed.) Still how could you not tell me? _**

**Rory: Well, it wasn't that big of a deal. **

**Jess: Yeah, I mean we were just playing around.**

**Lorelai: Still, your first kiss? What kind of a kiss was it?**

**Rory: _(Laughs.) A girl never kisses and tells. _**

_(Lorelai turns and looks pleadingly at Jess.)_

**Jess: _(Backs out of the room.) Some things are better left unknown._**

_(Scene: Lane, Rory and Jess enter the diner and approach the counter.) _

**Rory: ...yeah and she gave me our annual little 'how I was born talk.'**

**Jess: I knew there was a reason I came later this morning.**

**Luke: Wrong table. **

**Lane: _(To Jess.) Wrong table? __(Jess shrugs in response.) _**

**Rory: _(Confused.) Since when is there a right or wrong table? _**

**Luke: Since the coffee I baked along with the stupid balloons I blew up are on that table over there. _(Points to the table.)___**

**Rory: You made me coffee cake? **

**Jess: _(Amused.) You blew up balloons. _**

**Luke: Five second. **

_(Jess shakes his head and walks away to the table with Lane.) _

**Rory: Thank you Luke!**

**Luke: Happy Birthday. **

_(Rory goes over and joins Lane and Jess at the table. She takes a piece of the cake and begins to eat it.)_

**Lane: So, the party at your grandparents tonight? **

**Rory: _(Groans.) Don't remind me. I'm going to have to talk to people that I've avoided talking to since I started at Chilton. _**

**Jess: And I'm being dragged along. **

**Lane: What did your mom say about all this? **

**Rory: I didn't tell her. She and Grandma were getting along. **

**Lane: Lorelai won't be happy about this. **

**Jess: I really wish I didn't have to go to this thing. **

**Rory: Well to bad. You're stuck. Mom already told them you were coming. **

**Jess: Yeah, yeah, I know. **

**Rory: Anyway tomorrow we'll have the real Stars Hollow bash. **

**Lane: _(Grins and raises her mug.) To tomorrow!_**

**Rory/Jess: Here, here! **

_(The clink their mugs together and take a sip of their coffee, all grinning.) _

_(Scene: Lorelai, Rory and Jess sit in the parked car in front of the Gilmore mansion. Lorelai grabs her purse and exits the car. Rory unbuckles her seatbelt and climbs into the backseat with Jess.) _

**Rory: _(Whines.) I don't want to go. _**

**Jess: Tough luck. **

**Rory: Couldn't we just sit in here all night? **

**Jess: Don't you think they'll miss you in there. **

**Rory: Half of them don't even know I exist. **

**Jess: I mean your grandparents. **

**Rory: Oh. _(Beat.) I still don't want to. _**

**Lorelai: _(Pulls open the back door.) Hey you two. Party's inside. _**

_(Rory groans and the two slide out of the car and approach the front door. Lorelai rings the doorbell and the door swings open.  The three enter the house.) _

**Emily: _(Brightly.) Hello girls, Happy Birthday Rory. __(Then coldly to Jess.)__ Oh, hello. _**

**Jess: _(Mumbles to Rory.) Maybe the car wasn't such a bad idea. _**

_(The three follow Emily into the living room where there is a group of adults. Lorelai starts to mingle while Rory and Jess stand there.)_

**Jess: _(Looking around.) Wow, people at that school of your don't age well do they? _**

**Rory: _(Glares at Jess.) This is the decoy. I'm not supposed to know of the tons of kids I don't know that are here for my birthday. _**

**Jess: _(Nods slowly.) Right. _**

_(Emily approaches them.) _

**Rory: _(Whispers.) And so we begin. _**

**Emily: Rory, there's a group of your friends in the library. Why don't you come and say hi.**

**Rory: _(Murmurs to Jess.) I'd rather not. __(Putting on a fake smile.)__ Sure, I'd love to. _**

_(Rory and Jess follow Emily into the library. A bunch of Chilton kids are standing around bored.) _

**Rory: I've got to go the bathroom. **

**Emily: Just go in and say hi first. Jess can hold those for you. **

_(Jess leans against door frame looking around. Rory turns to leave.) _

**Rory: Paris? **

**Paris****: My parents made me come. **

**Rory: Oh God! **

**Paris****: Otherwise I wouldn't be here. You believe me right? **

_(Rory shakes her head and walks past __Paris__.) _

**Jess: I believe you. I would rather be anywhere but here right now. **

**Paris****: _(Turns to Jess confused.) Who're you? _**

_(Jess doesn't respond instead he walks away to find Rory. He spots her trying to get rid of Tristan.)_

**Jess: _(Approaches them.) Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. _**

**Rory: _(Turns to face Jess.) Jess! Hi! _**

**Tristan: Oh, it's you again. **

**Jess: Aw, not happy to see me again?**

**Rory: Jess, come on let's go find my mom. **

**Tristan: He gets to meet your mother and I don't. Now, Rory that's telling me something, I'm hurt.**

**Rory: _(Walking away.) Shut up Tristan!_**

_(As the Rory and Jess walk away they see Emily coming right towards them. Jess and Rory quickly turn around and walk the other way. They quickly enter a room.)_

**Jess: _(Turns on the light.) Well, this is fun!_**

**Rory: _(Jumps into the bed and lies down.) God, I can't take this!_**

**Jess: _(Lies down next to Rory.) Want to go back out there and give them something to talk about? _**

**Rory: _(Turns her head so she's facing Jess.) I think Paris is available. _**

**Jess: Nah, that girl is totally into Tristan.**

**Rory: How can you tell? **

**Jess: The way that she was watching him as he talked to you. **

**Rory: She can have him! I just want to go home. **

**Jess: Well Dorothy, grab your ruby slippers and let's find Glenda.**

**Rory: Did you just make a reference to _The Wizard of Oz?_**

_(Jess is about to answer when Lorelai enters the room.) _

**Lorelai: Hey kiddos hiding from my mother?**

**Rory: _(Rory sits up and nods.) Yeah. _**

**Lorelai: Why didn't you tell me about this? **

**Rory: You two were getting along so well. **

**Jess: And didn't want to mess things up. So, she insisted to put herself and me through this torture. **

**Lorelai: _(Sits on the end of the bed.) Rory it shouldn't have mattered that your grandmother and I were getting along. She was out of line doing this without asking you first. You shouldn't keep stuff like this from me. _**

**Rory: I'm sorry. **

_(Lorelai crawls over on the opposite side from Jess and lies next to Rory who is now in the middle.) _

**Lorelai: I used to hide in here all the time. **

**Rory: What was your last birthday here like? **

**Lorelai: Well, I fought with them and was lying in here just like you are now. **

**Rory: What did you fight about? **

**Lorelai: Well, I was pregnant. **

**Rory: Oh, that. _(Silence.)__ So, Jess if I'm Dorothy and my mom's Glenda who does that make you? _**

**Lorelai: What? **

**Jess: Nothing.**

**Rory: Jess made a reference to _The Wizard of Oz before you found us. I quote "Well Dorothy grab your ruby slippers and let's find Glenda." _**

**Lorelai: _(Mocking.) Aww...Jess thinks I'm pretty like Glenda!_**

**Jess: I never said you were Glenda. **

**Rory: You implied it. **

**Lorelai: _(Mimicking Rory.) Yeah, you implied it!_**

**Jess: Fine! Whatever! I should know by now. You can't win with a Gilmore. **

_(Lorelai and Rory grin triumphantly.)_

**Lorelai: I'll drink to that!**

**Jess: I wasn't toasting anything. **

**Rory: No, but you just admitted that a Gilmore is always right. **

**Lorelai: And neither you nor Luke ever admits it. So, it calls for a drink. **

**Rory: _(Gets up.) We'd better go back out there. The faster we do the faster we can get out of here. _**

**Jess: Can't we just climb out the window? **

**Lorelai: Wouldn't be half the fun. **

_(The three exit the room and rejoin the party.)_

_(Scene: Rory sits on a chair with a huge long pink boa around her neck and a 'Happy Birthday' crown. Jess and Lorelai sit next to her and Lane stands behind her as she rips open her present. It's an i-book.)_

**Rory: _(Joyfully.) Thank you mom! I love it._**

**Lorelai: I knew you would. It's blue. **

**Jess: Yeah, yeah and it has a handle. Open mine now!**

_(Rory and the other guests laugh. Rory takes the present from Jess and rips open the paper. It's a pile of CDs and books. Rory files through them.)_

**Rory: I love you! **

**Jess: I know. **

_(Rory gets up and hugs Jess, Lorelai and Lane as Sookie enters the room carrying a huge cake.) _

**Sookie: Coming through. Lady with cake here people please move!**

_(Sookie slips the cake with Rory's face on it onto the table. Everyone sings happy birthday. Rory blows out the candles with the help of her mom. Everyone applauds and Sookie hands Rory a knife.) _

**Rory: It feels weird cutting into my own head.**

**Jess: If it didn't I would be worried. **

_(The door bell rings and everyone is quiet for a second.) _

**Lorelai: It's a party get your asses in her. _(Throws open the door.) Mom, Dad hi._**

**Rory: Grandma! Grandpa!**

**Jess: _(Mumbles.) Oh man!_**

_(A few minutes later Sookie rushes out of the kitchen.) _

**Sookie: _(Hysterically.) We're out of ice!_**

**Lorelai: How can we be out of ice?**

**Sookie: I don't know. There's no ice left. **

**Jess: _(Holds up his drink.) That would be my fault. _**

_(Luke enters with packages of ice.) _

**Lorelai: Oh my god! I love you! Sookie, we have ice!**

**Sookie: Hallelujah.**

**Lorelai: How'd you know? **

**Luke: _(Shrugs.) You can never have too much ice __(Sees Rory, Jess and Lane) Hey guys._**

**Jess: Hey Uncle Luke. **

**Rory/Lane: Hey Luke!**

_(Emily approaches Lorelai and Luke and they begin to talk a while then Luke goes into the kitchen with the ice. There's a time lapse and we see Babette, Morey, and Miss Patty amongst other townies sitting around in the living room. Rory is seated on Jess' lap and Lane is on the floor in front of them. Lorelai is standing with coffee in her hands and Emily is sitting in a chair near Lorelai.)_

**Babette: Oh, Morey, do you remember when Rory thought the old tree stump was a fairy ring.**

**Morey: I sure do. **

**Jess: As do I. **

**Babette: How was she then, sugar?**

**Morey: I think about ten. **

**Babette: Oh, she was so cute sitting out there everyday with Jess and her peanut butter sandwich waiting for the fairies to get hungry.**

**Jess: I got hungry and ended up eating the sandwich.**

**Morey: She got _so mad at you. _**

**Rory: Okay, new story please. **

**Miss Patty: I'm still crushed beyond belief that she quit her dance lessons. **

**Jess: Not me. **

**Lorelai: Or me. She used to prance around here twenty four hours a day.**

**Jess: Crashing into everything including Lane and me. **

**Rory: And I still stunk. **

**Lane: I can vouch for that. **

**Jess: As can I. **

_(Emily leaves the room and Lorelai follows her. The others continue to talk.)_

**Lane: I remember one time Rory and Jess had the brilliant idea of going swimming in the lake.**

**Rory: In the middle of September. **

**Babette: You three were sick as dogs for two weeks.**

**Miss Patty: And Taylor pulled a big fit at the town meeting about how we need to keep better watch on our kids. **

**Morey: He attacked Lorelai and Luke blaming them for not watching over you kids better.**

**Rory: _(Laughing.) We were what, eleven? _**

**Babette: I remember Luke came back and forth between the diner and your house all week. **

**Lane: I tried to sneak out of the house by the widow but I was too weak to make it all the way down the tree.**

**Jess: You missed school and extra week because you got even sicker.**

**Rory: _(Getting up.) I'm going to go check up on my grandfather. _**

_(Rory gets up and leaves leaving Jess and Lane alone with the townies.) _

**Lane: _(Whispers to Jess.) She's gone to look for him. _**

**Jess: Wonder why he didn't come. **

**Lane: He probably will, later. **

**Jess: I'm going to go out there. **

_(Jess gets up and leaves. Lane continues to reminisce about past times between the three of them. Time lapse. Lorelai is standing at the sink and Jess enters the kitchen with a handful of dirty plates followed by Lane. Music is still playing the background and the house looks a mess.) _

**Jess: Now, this was a party. **

**Lorelai: I totally agree. The whole thing with my parents wasn't all too pleasant. **

**Lane: Well, I hear it was better than last night's. **

**Jess: I'll vouch for that. **

**Lorelai: _(Notices Rory's absence from the group.) Hey, where's Rory? _**

_(Lane shrugs as she put down her plates and goes back into the living room. Jess remains in the kitchen.) _

**Jess: _(Points out the window.) There. _**

**Lorelai: _(Sees Rory and Dean standing outside talking.) Oh. _**

_(There's silence between the two as they watch Dean and Rory.) _

**Jess: That's Dean. He's tall, floppy haired and also the new bagboy for Doose's.**

**Lorelai: How long have then been...you know...together? **

**Jess: I don't know if it's really official. **

**Lorelai: Oh, alright. **

_(They watch Dean tie the bracelet on Rory's arm. Dean and Rory smile at each other and Lorelai frowns.)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to write out. My mind was battling over how this was supposed to go. I wanted to do Rory's birthday party because it is inevitable that she did turn sixteen. Anyway, I'm going to start going into more "original" episode because I've been getting some great ideas on what's going to happen next. Review and tell me whether you like this chapter or not...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Special Promises

**TALE UNTOLD**

**A/N:** I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to finish this. I promise that I'll try to keep my updates going more often than I have been lately. Anyway let's see how this goes. 

**Ch 9 **Special Promises 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Scene: Rory is sitting out side of the diner in her pyjamas with her coat on. Its dark out and the streets of Stars Hollow are empty and eerily quiet. The door to the diner opens and Rory turns around. Jess steps out zipping up his coat and Rory stands up.) _

**Jess: **So, what's so important that you had to throw rocks at my window? 

**Rory: **_(Shrugs.) I couldn't sleep._

**Jess: **So, you decided to wake me up? 

**Rory: **Jess we both know that if you were sleeping you wouldn't be here right now. You're a heavier sleeper than my mom. 

**Jess: **Yeah well, still what if Luke had woken up? 

**Rory: **Jess when out of the million times I've thrown rocks at the window has Luke woken up?

**Jess: **Never, but that doesn't mean he couldn't.

**Rory: **Fine, I'll leave you and snoring Luke all by yourself. 

_(Rory turns to leave. Jess' reaches out to stops her and Rory smiles triumphantly.)_

**Jess: **So, to the bridge?

**Rory: **Where else would we go at this time of night? 

**Jess: **True, this is Stars Hollow after all. No nightclubs to sneak into here and Luke hid the keys to the truck. 

**Rory: **_(Shakes her head and laughs.) Jess why is it we're so drawn to the bridge? _

**Jess: **_(Slings his arm around Rory) I don't know. It's just peaceful there. _

_(Rory slips her arm around Jess as well as they walk across the street and towards the bridge. The arrive at the bridge and Jess lays down and looks up at the stars while Rory stands at the edge of the bridge and looks out at the water. After a minute she lays down next to him.) _

**Rory: **Let's officially make this 'our special place' alright?

**Jess: **_(Nods.) Alright. _

_(Silence follows. Rory then sits up. Jess turns his head to look at Rory and sits up as well. Rory seems sad and Jess draws her close.) _

**Jess: **Why so sombre?

**Rory: **Jess will we always be friends? I mean I know it's silly but will we? 

**Jess: **_(Kisses Rory on the head.) Nothing can come between our friendship. _

**Rory: **Promise? 

**Jess: **I promise. 

**Rory: **Alright, but I need you to make one last promise alright? 

**Jess: **Rory, what's all this about? 

**Rory: **It's nothing. Just forget I said anything.

_(Rory still looks distraught.) _

**Jess: **_(Furrows his eyebrows.) Rory, you know I'll do anything for you. _

**Rory: **Jess, we've never had a real fight you know? We've only ever fought about silly things but now everything seems to be changing with Chilton and college drawing nearer. I can't help but think that one day everything will change and all I'll have left of our friendship is a bunch of memories. What if I start meeting new people and Chilton and get so much work I don't have time for anything anymore and the next thing we know we only talk to each other at special occasions? Jess, what if it happens that I only know you as a childhood friend? Someone I used to bicker with about books. Promise me that if ever we happen to fight no matter how serious it is we'll meet right here to work things out. Promise me that no matter what we'll talk to each other every day be it at the diner or over the phone. Promise me that no matter what you'll be here for me. 

**Jess: **Rory, I promise. _(Laughs.)__ What in the world caused you to think all that? _

**Rory: **It's just, I see less of you than I used to and now this whole thing with Dean and Chilton. Plus, I found and photo album and it just all snapped when I realized one day this might be all I have left of you, photos. 

**Jess: **You've got too much going on in that head of yours Gilmore, too much. 

**Rory: **_(Smiles.) As opposed to you, who has very little going on. _

**Jess: **Are you challenging my intellect?

**Rory: **Could be. 

**Jess: **Why do I feel the need remind you that I can easily toss you into the lake? 

**Rory: **_(Eyes him suspiciously.) You wouldn't! It's the middle of the night in October. _

**Jess: **All the more reason not to tempt me. 

_(Jess slides his arm under Rory's legs. Rory lets out a little squeal.) _

**Rory: **Okay, okay I give don't make me get wet and sick. 

_(Seemingly satisfied Jess props himself on his elbows as Rory wraps her jacket tighter around her body and lays her head on Jess' chest and gazes up at the stars once again. Eventually Jess lies back down on the bridge and the two drift off to sleep.) _

_(Scene: The sun has risen and Jess and Rory are still curled up asleep on the bridge. Lorelai and Luke stand above them watching them. Luke finally kicks Jess lightly being sure not to disturb Rory.) _

**Jess: **_(Groans.) Ugh, Luke I'll be down in five minutes. _

**Luke: **Up! Now! 

_(Jess slowly opens his eyes and squints at the bright light of the sun. Suddenly, realizing his surrounding sits upright quickly nearly causing Rory's head to fall onto the bridge.) _

**Jess: **Shit! We fell asleep! __

**Rory: **_(Groans sleepily.) Jess? Huh? It feels like I slept on the floor. _

**Lorelai: **You slept on the bridge more precisely and Jess. 

**Rory: **_(Now wide awake hits Jess.) You let me fall asleep!_

**Jess: **Ow! No! 

**Luke: **_(Growls.) Jess, home now!_

**Lorelai: **Do you know how worried we were? I wake up and you're not home, you're not at Lane's and neither you nor Jess is at the diner. Do you know what was going through my head? You don't go off without telling anyone. 

**Rory: **I'm sorry it's just I couldn't sleep and I went to see Jess. We came here and talked. I didn't mean to fall asleep. It was just really important I talked to Jess. 

**Lorelai: **Rory, you see him everyday. What ever it was it could've, should've, waited until morning. Now, let's go to the diner and have some much needed coffee but Rory this will never, ever, happen again. Okay?

_(Rory nods and she and Jess follow Lorelai and Luke back to the diner.) _ 

_(Scene: Rory, Jess and Lane sit outside on the balcony of Kim's Antique's store. They're each on their own separate step and have left room for customers to pass and enter the shop.) _

**Lane: **So, you woke up to both Lorelai and Luke standing there? 

**Jess: **Yeah. 

**Rory: **They looked _so angry. _

**Lane: **But you're not grounded or anything, right? 

**Rory: **No. They just lectured us about how we shouldn't go off in the middle of the night and not come home. 

**Jess: **It's not like we were knocking over a bank or anything. 

**Lane: **_(Sarcastically.) It's a great way to start off your day though. _

**Rory: **Tell me about it. It's Sunday too. 

**Jess: **Back to boring rules and droning teachers tomorrow. 

**Rory: **You forgot to mention the likes of Paris and Tristan. 

**Lane: **Speak for yourselves. I get to be out of the house and no where near Mama and her rules. 

**Jess: **Speaking of Mama Kim were you able to sneak in those CDs we bought yesterday? 

**Lane: **Barely. She caught me just as I reached my room but I slipped them in before she saw.

**Rory: **So, they any good? 

_(Lane nods enthusiastically and the three get up and enter the house.) _

_(Scene: Rory drops her bag on the floor of behind the counter of the __Inn__ before bounding into the kitchen where Lorelai is trying to calm down a hyperventilating Sookie.) _

**Rory: **Monday's suck!

**Sookie/Lorelai: **Amen to that!

**Rory: **So, what's going on in here? 

**Lorelai: **Sookie's claims dinner is ruined. 

**Rory: **How so? 

**Sookie: **_(Still hyperventilating.) I have no Basil. I can't serve pasta with the Basil. _

**Rory: **Aww, Sookie it'll be alright? _(Pats Sookie on the back.)___

**Lorelai: **Wow, you're a lot more sympathetic than Jess when he stopped by. 

**Rory: **_(Confused.) Jess stopped by. Why? _

**Lorelai: **Well, see I called Luke and told him I had a problem and he hung up and sent Jess over before I could tell him what. 

**Rory: **_(Nods.) I see. _

**Lorelai: **Yeah, well we told him out situation. He laughed and joked about how it's like Danishes without coffee. So, we sent him out to get Basil. He'll be back any second. 

**Rory: **Remind to hit him when he gets here. No one mocks a Gilmore and her coffee habits. 

**Lorelai: **_(Hold up her coffee mug.) Here, here!_

_(Jess enters with a bag full of basil. Sookie sees him and claps her hands together causing the spoon full of tomato sauce she is holding to fall to the floor dirtying her shoes in the process.) _

**Sookie: **_(Joyfully.) Jess! Dinner is saved! _

**Rory: **_(Smiles and coos.) Our Saviour! __(Hits Jess.)_

**Jess: **OW! What was that for? 

**Rory: **For teasing Sookie and mocking the Gilmore coffee habit. 

**Jess: **Oh, so you picked up on that huh? 

_(Rory and Lorelai nod. Michel enters the kitchen looking quite grumpy.)_

**Michel: **_(To Lorelai.) Your offspring left her bag on the floor. I nearly tripped. _

**Lorelai: **_(Frowns and turns to Rory.) Next time hide it where he won't notice it._

_(Rory nods obediently and Michel stalks out of the kitchen.) _

**Jess: **_(Shakes his head.) You two are evil. _

_(Rory and Lorelai grin.) _

**Lorelai: **We'll take that as a compliment. 

**Rory: **Well I've got homework to do. _(Kisses her mother) Bye Mom! Bye Sookie._

**Sookie: **Bye sweetie.

**Lorelai: **See you at home babe!

_(Rory exits the kitchen and then marches back in stops in front of Jess and stares at him. Jess shakes his head and follows Rory out of the kitchen.) _

_(Scene: Rory and Jess are in the video store Rory is looking at the titles of films and Jess is leaning back on the wall looking bored.) _

**Rory: **_Scream. _

**Jess: **Nope.

**Rory: **_Pretty In Pink._

**Jess: **NO!

**Rory: **_Mallrats._

**Jess: **Too stupid. 

**Rory: **_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._

**Jess: **Aw, come on no way. 

**Rory: **Fine! _(Smiles evilly.)__ Rebel without a Cause. _

**Jess: **Not this again. Nothing with James Dean. 

**Rory: **Fine! How about animated? _Bambi_? _Snow White_? _Cinderella_? 

**Jess: **I'd rather sign and dance. 

**Rory: **_(Smiles.) If you insist... _(Reaches for a movie.)__

**Jess: **_(Has a horrified look on his face.) Oh No! _

**Rory: **Oh, yes! _(Races to the counter and hands the movie to Kirk.) _

**Kirk: **_(Looks at the title.) Great pick one of my favourites._

_(Rory begins to crack up as she pays Kirk. She and Jess head to the door.)_

**Jess: **_(As he and Rory exit.) There's no way I'm watching that. _

**Rory: **_(In between fits of laughter.) Don't even pretend you're not thinking up a hundred different ways to bring that up in any conversation. _

**Jess: **_(Sighs giving in.) Fine but that still doesn't mean I'm watching that movie. _

_(Rory locks her arm with Jess' as they walk down the street towards the Gilmore home. Dean who is was watching from the window turns back to his work.) _

_(Scene: Rory and Jess enter the Gilmore home. Lorelai is sitting on the couch surrounded by junk food with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.)_

**Lorelai: **_(Turns to look at the two.) Where've you been? I got tired of waiting for you outside Doose's._

**Rory: **Jess and I were having problems agreeing on a movie. 

**Lorelai: **So, what's the final decision? 

**Rory: **_(Holds up the bag.) Fiddler on the Roof. _

**Lorelai: **_(Coos.) OOH! A poor Jewish man and his wife whose daughters are ready for marriage and their own family with signing and dancing thrown into the mix! What could be better? _

**Rory: **Uh-huh. Plus Jess really didn't want to see it. _(Pause.)__ OH! Kirk admitted it was one of his favourites. _

**Lorelai: **_(Grins.) That should've been the first thing you told me! _

**Jess: **Could we possibly start the movie and get this over with? 

**Rory: **_(Shakes her head.) Lane's still missing. _

_(At that moment Lane rushes into the Gilmore home.)_

**Lane: **So, what movie? 

**Lorelai/Rory: **_Fiddler on the Roof! _

**Lane: **Ah, how I love happy endings where the parents end up not being able to force their daughters into marriages or relationships!

**Jess: **Just put the freaking movie on!

_(The girls all laugh as Lorelai slips the film into the VCR. The four of them sit down and get comfortable in the living room. Part one of the film starts and Rory and Lane rest their heads on Jess' shoulders.) _

_(Scene: Rory is walking through the market shopping for things. Dean approaches her from behind.) _

**Dean: **Hey!

**Rory: **_(Startled.) Oh, hey. _

**Dean: **Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. 

**Rory: **_(Shakes her head.) No I was just very concentrated on my pick of cereal this week._

**Dean: **So, how would you like to go out this Saturday? 

**Rory: **Umm...sure. 

**Dean: **It could be our first official date. 

**Rory: **_(Shifts in her place.) Sure. _

**Dean: **I guess I'll see you later. 

**Rory: **_(Nods.) I guess so. _

_(Dean walks away and Rory looks at the box she is holding before replacing it on the shelf and leaving.)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Again, I am so sorry it took so long. This has been an all-original episode so I hope you enjoyed it. From now on I'll be mixing occurrences of the real season 1 and my own ideas however they are supposed to fit in. This episode isn't as long as my other ones because I wanted to get it up for you as soon as possible. Coming up is Rory and Dean's "first date" as much as I hate Dean he's in this story for a reason and you'll see that soon enough. Once more I hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think of it so far.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. For the Fun of It

**TALE UNTOLD**

**A/N: **Okay, I know pretty much everyone reading this story hates Dean, but never fear he will be out of the story soon or at least out of Rory's life. Inhabitants of Stars Hollow don't just disappear and although some of you would rather enjoy Dean dying that would leave everything seems so, well unreal. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter and I promise that I won't wait two months in between updates if it's avoidable. Well, enjoy this next chapter. 

**Ch 10 **For the Fun of It 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Scene: Lorelai, Jess and Lane are all scattered around Lorelai's room. Dresses, shirts, skirts and pants are scattered around the room. Rory exits the closet wearing a red skirt and blue tee-shirt adorned with flowers. She twirls to show off all aspects of the outfit.)_

**Rory: **So? 

**Jess: **I feel somewhat less masculine at the moment. 

**Lane: **The top's nice but the skirt's got to go. 

**Lorelai: **I agree with Lane on the skirt, but the top is just as bad. 

**Rory: **_(Groans.)Ugh, I'll never figure out what to wear. _

**Jess: **In all seriousness I think I'm going to have to go downstairs and do something not so girly.

**Lane: **Try this one on again. _(Hands Rory a red dress.)_

**Lorelai: **Hmm...I don't think she tried that yet. 

_(The two girls examine the dress while Rory goes through a pile of clothes on the floor.) _ 

**Jess: **Does no one hear me? _(Pause.__ No answer.) Fine, I'll be back. _

_(Jess exits the room.) _

**Lane: **Here, this one looks like it might work. _(Hands Rory the dress.)_

**Rory: **(_Sighs.) You said that for the past three outfits. _

_(Rory enters the closet and a minute later exits wearing a short, tight red dress that ends right above her knees. Her hair is loose and she's smiling. Lorelai take one look at the dress, then at each other and smile.)_

**Lane: **I think we've finally got it. 

**Lorelai: **Totally. 

**Rory: **_(Looks around the room.) Where's Jess? _

**Lane: **I think this was all a bit much for him. 

**Lorelai: **_(Waves her hand.) Ah, forget Jess. We've got to get Rory made up for big ole Dean. _

_(Lorelai and Lane place Rory on a chair and take out their makeup case, earrings and necklaces.) _

**Lane: **_(Applying eyeliner.) You're so lucky. You're going on an actual date. _

**Rory: **Lane, you've been on a date before. 

**Lane: **_(Working on mascara now.)** Not like this. All my dates were with guys my mom set me up with. They were so not real dates and not romantic at all.**_

**Lorelai: **_(Fixing Rory's hair.)Hey, for all we know Dean can still be a huge let down. _

**Rory: **Hey! I'm going out with him here. Don't get me worried.

**Lane: **_(Sighs.) For once I just want to go out with a guy who I chose. _

**Rory: **It'll happen. 

**Lorelai: **Yeah, I mean Momma Kim can't keep you locked up forever. 

_(They put the finishing touches on Rory's hair and make-up, put on her necklace and find slip on her shoes just as Jess re-enters the room. Rory stands up and turns around to face him. Jess' jaw drops as he stares at Rory star-struck.) _

**Jess: **Wow. 

**Rory: **_(Smiles.) You like? _

**Jess****: Uh...wow. **

**Lorelai: **_(Proudly.) Well, Lane our job here is done. _

_(Lane nods but is watching Jess curiously. Her expression changes as she seems to notice something in Jess' eyes at that moment. Jess finally pulls himself together and nods approvingly going back to the Jess they all know.) _

**Jess: **Well, I'm glad to see you're finally out of the closet.

**Rory: **So, what are you guys going to be up to tonight? 

**Lane: **I'm going to hang out here with your mom for a while. I'd rather be anywhere than at home. 

**Jess: **Luke kicked me out of the diner something about me driving him nuts. 

**Lorelai: **_(Pouts.) Hey, that's my job. _

_(The doorbell rings. Rory races to the window.) _

**Rory: **_(Nervously.) He's here!_

**Lorelai: **_(Looks at his watch and gasps.) He's early!_

**Lane: **Uh-oh.

**Jess: **He just broke a very important Gilmore dating commandment. 

_(Rory rolls her eyes and opens the door. Dean steps in.) _

**Dean: **Wow, you look great.

**Rory: **_(Blushes.) Thank you. _

_(Jess begins to laugh and Lane elbows him in the ribs while she himself stifles the giggles. Dean's expression changes as he notices Jess.) _

**Dean: **Oh, he's here. 

**Rory: **Who? Jess? 

**Lorelai: **Ah, Jess practically lives here. We've tried to get rid of him but...

**Rory: **_(Hisses.) Mom!_

**Dean: **Um...we should get going. 

_(Rory nods and grabs her coat.) _

**Lorelai: **Be good and don't stay out to late.

**Dean: **Yes m'am. 

_(Dean and Rory leave. Lorelai closes the door behind her and turns to the two teens still standing there.) _

**Lane: **So, what are we going to do tonight? 

**Lorelai: **_(Grins evilly.) Grab your coats kids. We're going on a field trip. _

**Jess: **Ooh this should be fun!

_(Lane, Lorelai and Jess grab their jackets and leave the house.) _

_(Scene: Lorelai, Lane and Jess sit at a table behind a bunch of little plants. They're in a tiny restaurant in __Hartford__. They're peaking through the plants and watching Rory and Dean on their date.) _

**Jess: **_(Reading the menu.) I think I'll order the pizza._

_(Lorelai turns to Jess and grabs the menu from him.) _

**Lorelai: **We're here to watch them not eat!

**Jess: **They're boring and I'm hungry!

**Lane: **You know, I'm pretty sure this is illegal. 

_(At that moment Rory and Dean are getting up from their place and approaching the area where they're sitting.) _

**Lorelai: **Ah! Duck!

_(Jess and Lane slip under the table while Lorelai covers her face with the menu. Rory and Dean pass by and leave the restaurant. Lorelai jumps up from the table kicking Jess in the process.) _

**Jess: **Ow! What's happening? 

**Lorelai: **They left, they left! Uh-oh, they might be going home. 

**Lane: **We got to get there before them!

**Jess: **_(Sarcastically.) Sure, we'll just fly home. _

_(Lane and Lorelai roll their eyes.) _

**Lane: **Come on!

_(Lane takes Jess by the arm and follows Lorelai out of the restaurant.) _

_(Scene: Rory and Dean are outside the Gilmore home one the porch.) _

**Rory: **I had a good time. 

**Dean: **Yeah, I did too. 

**Rory: **I guess I'll see you around then? 

**Dean: **Yeah, I guess. 

_(Dean leans in and kisses Rory lightly on the lips.) _

**Rory: **Bye. 

**Dean: **Bye. 

_(Dean walks away just as Jess, Lane and Lorelai come strolling up the driveway.) _

**Lorelai: **So, date went well? 

**Rory: **_(Nods.) Uh...yeah._

_(Jess watches Rory curiously as Lorelai unlocks the door. The four of them enter the house.) _

**Jess: **Rory, you want to go for a walk? 

**Rory: **Sure. Lane you want to come? 

**Lane: **Wish I could but I got to be home in five minutes. 

**Rory: **Alright, we'll walk you there. _(Pause.)__ I'll give you full details when I get back._

_(Lorelai nods and the three leave the house.) _

_(Scene: Rory, Jess and Lane are walking through the dark streets of Stars Hollow.) _

**Lane: **You weren't so re-assuring back there. Did you have fun? 

**Rory: **He's nice but...I don't know. 

**Lane: **It's okay. It was only the first date. 

**Jess: **Yeah, I'm sure the caveman will grow on you.

**Rory: **Jess, why don't you like him? 

**Jess: **It doesn't really matter. 

**Rory: **_(Nods slowly.) If you say so._

**Jess: **I do. 

**Rory: **Alright. 

**Lane:** Hey, guys come one. Don't get all childish on me.

_(Jess, who's in the middle of the two girls, straps his arms around both their shoulders.) _

**Jess: **Lane, don't turn into Mama Kim on us. 

_(Both Lane and Rory smack Jess in the chest.)_

**Jess: **Why does everyone keep hitting me? 

**Rory: **Because you're a nuisance. 

**Lane: **And you're evil! Never, ever accuse me of becoming my mother. That's just...wrong!

**Jess: **Lane we all know you are the farthest thing from you mother. You don't hate American food, you enjoy music, and you don't believe in arranged marriages. 

**Rory: **Jess' right Lane, as much as I hate to admit it. 

**Lane: **_(Smiles.) Alright then. _(Looks around.)_This is my stop. _

_(Jess and Rory take turns hugging Lane tightly. Lane walks towards the Kim home.) _

**Jess: **Hey! Lane!

_(Lane turns to face Jess.) _

**Lane: **What now? 

**Jess: **How about I take you out tomorrow just me an' you. 

**Lane: **_(Looks at Jess confused.) Why? _

**Jess: **So you can practise for when that real date comes along. 

**Lane: **_(Grins.) Sure. _

**Jess: **Good, I'll pick you up for lunch. 

_(Lane enters the house and Jess and Rory continue to walk towards the diner.) _

**Rory: **That was a nice thing you did for Lane back there. 

**Jess: ** I overheard you girls in the bedroom while they were getting you ready. She sounded pretty glum and I thought she would enjoy it. Plus, she's my one of my best friends too and I hardly spend any alone time with her. 

**Rory: **_(Links her arm with Jess'.) So where is it you're planning for this date to take place?_

**Jess: **I have no idea. 

**Rory: **I'll stop by tomorrow morning and help you out alright? 

**Jess: **Great. Thanks. 

_(Rory gives Jess a big hug and peck on the cheek as they stand outside the diner.) _

**Rory: **Goodnight and don't hassle Luke too much alright? 

**Jess: **_(Smirks.) Now where's the fun in that? _

_(Jess unlocks the closed diner's door and enters giving Rory a final wave before she heads off home.) _

_(Scene: Rory and Jess are sitting at their regular table in their corner of the diner. Rory has a cup of coffee and Jess a glass of water. The two are deep in discussion.)_

**Rory: **_(Tracing the top of her coffee cup.) How about that restaurant down in Hartford? The one mom stopped at after dinner with my grandparents was over that first time you came? _

**Jess: **_(Nods.) That place did have great food but that can't be all. The reason I asked Lane to come out with me was because I wanted to show her a good time. _

**Rory: **Right. _(Thinks a second.)__ OH! Take her to the music story after that. Then around two there's a band playing the park. I heard some girls talking about it in class at Chilton. _

**Jess: **You're brilliant! Lane will love it!

**Rory: **_(Sighs and looks at her watch.)  I've got work to do and you've got a date. _

**Jess: **Have fun.

_(The two get up from the table.)_

**Rory: **_(Smiles.) I'll try not to get into too much trouble. _

**Jess: **You better not. That's my job!

_(Jess heads up stairs to get changed and Rory leaves the diner. Outside she stands outside the door to Doose's market. Reaches to open it but then decides against it and continues home.) _

_(Scene: Lane and Jess are sitting in the restaurant in __Hartford__. The two of them order their meals and as they wait talk.)_

**Lane: **Thanks for doing this. 

**Jess: **It's nothing. You're one of my best friends Lane and I want to see you have a good time now and then outside of Stars Hollow. 

**Lane: **It's great. What else do you have planned? 

_(Jess smirks secretively.) _

**Jess: **You'll just have to wait and see, won't you.

_(Lane smiles happily. There's silence and then Lane bites her lip and watches Jess curiously.) _

**Lane: **I know why you don't like Dean. 

**Jess: **There are many reasons behind that. Which one are you talking about? 

**Lane:** You're in love with Rory. 

**Jess: **_(Fidgets uncomfortable in his seat.) She's my best friend, of course I love her._

**Lane: **I saw it in your eyes last night. You love her more than a friend.

**Jess: **_(In a near-whisper.) It'll never happen. _

**Lane: **That's why you weren't paying attention last night and all those sly remarks about Dean. 

**Jess: **Yeah, he's got what I can never have.

**Lane: **You've got more than he had Jess. 

**Jess: **Let's just drop this. We're supposed to be having fun remember? 

_(Lane nods. The food comes and the two begin eating and talking merrily again.) _

_(Scene: Rory is sitting in her room doing homework. Lorelai enters eating a chocolate bar.) _

**Lorelai: **Hey babe, why aren't you out with Lane and Jess wreaking havoc on the town? 

**Rory: **_(Distractedly.) Jess and Lane are out on their 'date'._

**Lorelai: **That was sweet of Jess. 

**Rory: **Uh-huh. I'm just getting ahead on my work. 

**Lorelai: **Why don't you call Dean? 

**Rory: **I can't, I'm busy mom. 

**Lorelai: **Alright. Well, just so you know I have a date tonight. So I'll be out. 

**Rory: **_(Quietly.) With Mr. Medina? _

**Lorelai: **_(Nods.) Yes, I've agreed to go out with him finally. _

**Rory: **I nearly forgot about that whole thing. 

**Lorelai: ** You've been busy babe. 

_(Rory sighs and turns back to her work. Lorelai watches her a minute or so and then exits.) _

_(Scene: Lane and Jess and in Luke's truck driving back to Stars Hollow. Lane in grinning and glancing at her new CDs.) _

**Lane: **I had a great time Jess, thank you so much.

**Jess: **No problem. 

**Lane: **That band was awesome. I'm going to play in a band one say. I swear to it. 

**Jess: **Oh, I believe you Lane, I believe you. 

**Lane: **And my band will be famous. 

**Jess: **Don't forget who helped you sneak all those CDs of yours when you get there. 

**Lane: **Never! You and Rory will be the first ones I thank, after God and my fellow band mates.

**Jess: **_(Laughs.) So where do you want to go now that we're back in Stars Hollow. _

**Lane: **Let's go see Rory. I'm not ready to let Mama Kim finish off my day. 

**Jess: **_(Nods.) Okay, I'll get Luke's truck back and then we can walk._

_(Lane nods and Jess pulls over in front of the diner. The two get out and walk inside.) _

_(Scene: Rory is sitting on the couch flipping the channels on the TV when Lane and Jess walk in.) _

**Rory: **Hey guys, how was your fake date? 

**Lane: **Almost like a real date. I had am excellent time. The band was great.

**Jess: **Yeah, I got to admit those Chilton girls do have taste in music. 

**Rory: **Watch it some Chilton God might actually hear you praise them. 

_(The three teens laugh and Jess and Lane join Rory on the couch.)_

**Lane: **So where's Lorelai? 

**Rory: **Off on her big date with Mr. Medina. 

**Jess: **Is it a wait-up date or not?

**Rory: **Seeing that she likes him so much, I guess it's not. 

**Lane: **So, what were your plans for tonight? 

**Rory:** Sit here and hope you stop by and save me.

**Jess: **Well we're here so what now? 

**Rory: **_(Grins.) We do what we always do when my mom goes out._

**Lane: **I'll get the ice cream, chocolate, popcorn and whipped cream.

**Jess: **I'll run over to Luke's and get us some coffee.

**Rory: **I'll get the movie and music.

_(Jess and Lane go off on their tasks. Rory sits on the couch a minute and smiles widely before getting up.) _

_(Scene: A little while later the three are all sitting on the couch. A movie is playing, empty coffee cups, and ice cream bowls are on the table. Jess has a popcorn bowl on his lap and is on the end of the couch. Lane is in the middle squirting whipped cream into her mouth. Rory leans over to reach Jess and the popcorn and hits Lane's arm causing her to overflow her mouth with whipped cream. She shrieks and some falls out. Once she swallows the whipped cream she looks and Rory evilly and sprays her with it. Rory get it smack in the middle of her forehead. Jess laughs hysterically at this and both girls turn on him. Lane sprays him with the whipped cream. He then begins throwing popcorn at them. Finally, after running around spraying and throwing popcorn they're all out. Rory plops down on the floor whipped cream and popcorn all over her. Jess lies down next to her and Rory then moves over and lays her head on his stomach. Lane watches the two of them smiling. Lane moves her self on the opposite side of Jess from Rory and lays her head next to Rory's on Jess' stomach. The three of them lie there giggling as the credits begin to roll on the film they had been "watching".) _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **So, how was that? Good, bad, not the best? The whole Lane/Jess thing was to get out that Jess does have feelings for Rory and to like mentioned three times in this chapter to get Lane to have fun. The whole Max/Lorelai thing has been going on like in the show but I haven't really been mentioning it. I mentioned it here because I wanted Lorelai to get out and leave the three of them alone in the house and show some sort of routine they have when Lorelai has a date. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review telling me what you thought of this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Awkward Confrontations

**TALE UNTOLD**

**A/N: **Okay, I know it's been a while since my last update but I've just been regrouping my thoughts and figuring out what I want to happen next. Anyway, here's the next instalment of this story. ENJOY!

**Ch 11 Awkward Confrontations **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(SCENE: Rory is at her locker at Chilton. She closes her locker door to find Tristan leaning against the locker next to hers. Rory frowns.) _

**Rory: **_(Bitterly.) What do you want? _

**Tristan: **Mary, Mary, Mary, why are you never happy to see me? 

**Rory: **Because whenever I do something bad always seems to happen. 

**Tristan: **I resent that. You know Mary, words can hurt.

**Rory: **How many times do I have to tell you my name's not Mary. 

**Tristan: **_(Smirks.) Whatever you say...Mary. _

_(Rory sighs loudly and turns to walk away nearly running into __Paris__.) _

**Rory: **Great, just great. 

**Paris****: Watch where you're going Gilmore! **

**Rory: **Gladly. 

_(Rory walks past the __Paris__ as well leaving her and Tristan behind her. As she exits the school she notices Lorelai, Lane and Jess all standing outside by the jeep. She smiles broadly and approaches them.) _

**Lorelai: **Aww...she's happy to see us!

**Rory: **I'm just glad that I no longer have to put up with Tristan and Paris or have to take the bus. 

**Lane: **So, this is hell? Not too shabby. 

**Rory: **What are you three doing here anyway? 

**Lorelai: **_(Putting her arm around Rory.) We came to rescue my baby!_

**Jess: **Speak for yourself I got to miss last period. 

**Lorelai: **It's not like you weren't skipping anyway. 

**Lane: **How you convinced Mama Kim that there was a Christian convention at the church is beyond me.

**Rory: **That's just the wonders of Lorelai Gilmore. 

_(The three laugh and then turn to get into the car. Tristan approaches them.) _

**Tristan: **Mary! I think you forgot something. 

**Rory: **_(Rolls her eyes. Annoyed.) What might that be Tristan? _

**Lorelai: **_(Coos.) So, that's Bible Boy huh? _

**Lane: **You made him out to be a monster. 

**Tristan: **Mary, you talk about me, I'm flattered. 

**Rory: **What is it you want again? 

**Jess: **_(Mumbles to Lane.) What doesn't he want? _

_(Lane jabs Jess in the ribs with her elbow.) _

**Tristan: **_(Noticing Jess.) Ah, yes the trusty bodyguard. You see Mary, you forgot my kiss. _(Glances at Jess.)___ Unless that's a problem with your bodyguard here... _

_(Jess clenches his fists together and steps forward, Tristan smirk preparing for the hit. Rory groans and intercepts Jess.) _

**Rory: **Jess, get in the jeep. 

**Jess: **_(Gives Rory a pleading look.) Rory, come on! The guy is getting on my nerves. _

**Rory: **As much as I would like to see you beat Tristan up _(Tristan scoffs. Rory turns to look at Tristan.) _And I know you would. You don't need to stoop down to his level. 

_(Jess sighs and steps away. Tristan now has a smug look. Rory shakes her head and walks around the car. Lorelai and Lane are still examining Tristan.) _

**Lorelai: **_(to Lane.) I would not mind him tormenting me. _

**Lane: **_(Laughs.) He's everything Mama Kim would disapprove of. _

**Jess: **_(Teasingly.) And I'm not? _

_(Lane and Lorelai sigh in a hopeless manner and each open one of the doors to the jeep and climb in. Jess follows.) _

**Tristan: **What? No goodbye? 

_(Lorelai and Lane roll down their respectful windows, one in from and one in back and each stick their heads out.) _

**Lane/Lorelai: **Bye Satan! 

_(Lorelai starts the car and drives off leaving Tristan standing in the parking lot of Chilton.)  _

_(Scene: Lorelai stops in front of a strafe building and gets out. Jess climbs into the driver's seat and Lane into the passenger's seat. Rory looks at the two of them, confused. Jess unrolls the window so they can hear what she wants to say.) _

**Lorelai: **Alright, Jess I swear if there's a scratch on this car you're dead. 

**Rory: **What's going on? 

**Lorelai: **I've got a date babes. See you tonight. 

**Rory: **A date with Mr. Medina now? 

**Lorelai: **_(Happily.) What? He wanted to see me after school and since I was going to be in Hartford I thought I'd bring you're companions along so you can frolic. _

**Jess: **That doesn't sound right. 

**Lorelai: **Well, you have a sick mind. It was my word of the day! 

**Lane: **Have fun Lorelai. 

**Lorelai: **You three stay out of trouble and Lane, Jess be nice to my baby. 

**Rory: **They better! 

**Lorelai: **_(Jokingly.) I was talking about the jeep. _

_(Rory pouts a little before smiling waving to her mother who turns and approaches Mr. Medina's house. Jess pulls away from the house and drives off down the street. Rory sits back in her seat and adjusts her schoolbag on the floor away from her feet. Before loosening her seatbelt and sliding to the edge of the back seat.) _

**Rory: **So, where we going to go? 

**Jess: **I don't know Gilmore. Where would you two ladies like to go? 

**Lane: **The mall!

**Jess: **_(Groans.) Really? The mall? _

**Rory: **We're girls Jess what do you expect? 

**Jess: **How about the record store Lane and I went to on our "date"? 

_(Lane and Rory pretend to consider the offer.) _

**Lane: **_(Matter of factly.) There's a music store at the mall. _

**Rory: **And food! 

**Jess: **_(Sighs.) A true Gilmore, always thinking of her stomach but remember I'm driving and there's no way I'm going to step foot in a mall. _

**Rory: **_(Semi-serious.) We could always stop and see my grandmother. I'm sure she'd love to see me. _

_(Jess' eyes widen as he looks in the review mirror to see if Rory is joking.) _

**Jess: **Blackmailer! 

**Rory: **_(Smiles triumphantly.) Hah! Hartford Mall here we come!_

**Lane: **Woo-hoo! 

_(Jess has a defeated look as he turns onto the exit for the Hartford Mall. Lane and Rory give each other high fives.) _

_(Scene: Rory, Jess, and Lane are walking through the mall. There are crowds of people all around them. Lane and Rory are walking a little way ahead of Jess enthusiastically pointing to different stores. Jess looks miserable as he trudges behind them. A little while off at a chic boutique we see Louise, Madeline and Paris. Rory obviously doesn't notice them yet.) _

**Lane: **_(Staring longingly at a shirt in the window.) I want it! _

**Rory: **Mama Kim would hate it. 

**Lane: **_(Smiles) I love it! _

**Rory: **Do you have any money? 

**Lane: **_(Sadly.) No. _

**Rory: **_(Sighs sadly.) Neither do I. _(Beat)_ We really need jobs. _

_(Jess laughs behind them. Rory and Lane turn to glare at him.) _

**Lane: **Why is that so funny? 

**Jess: **You two wouldn't last a day at a job. Lane might, but Rory no. 

**Rory: **Why not? 

**Jess: **You'd get bored too easily. 

**Rory: **I help out at the diner now and then. 

**Jess: **And drink half the coffee while you're at it too. 

**Lane: **_(Quietly.) He's right. _

**Rory: **No, he's not! We could work! 

**Jess: **Alright, then get a job and keep it for two months. 

**Rory: **Fine! I'll ask Luke to hire me.

**Jess: **_(Smirks.) Perfect. _

**Lane: **_(Surprised.) You're really going to do it? _

**Rory: **_(Nods.) Yes! _

_(Rory, Jess and Lane continue to walk through the mall and bump into Paris, Madeline and Louise who where walking towards them.) _

**Paris****: _(Angrily.) _Watch it!**

**Rory: **_(Bashfully not realizing it is __Paris__.) Sorry. _

**Paris****: _(Looks at Rory. Mutters.) _OH god! **

**Madeline: **_(Giddy.) Hi!_

**Louise: **_(Elbows Madeline. Whispers.) We don't like her remember? _

**Madeline: **_(Frowns.) Oh, yeah._

_(Madeline and Louise now notice Jess and begin to examine him.) _

**Paris****: _(To Rory.) _What are you doing here?**

**Rory: **Shopping with my friends and you? Don't you have something to study for? 

**Paris****: Madeline and Louise dragged me out. **

**Louise: **_(Nods her head at Jess.) That your boyfriend? _

**Rory: **No, that's just Jess. 

**Louise: **Really. _(Smiles and bats her eyelashes approaching Jess.) Hi. _

**Madeline: **Hey! I saw him first!

**Paris****: That's a disaster waiting to happen. **

**Lane: **Uh-huh. _(Notices the music store at the corner of her eye) I'll meet you at the music store later ok? _

**Rory: **Sure, let me just get Madeline and Louise off Jess. 

_(Lane nods and walks off quickly.) _

**Paris****: _(Curious but still cautious.) _Who's that? **

**Rory: **_(Curtly.) Lane. _

**Paris****: OH. **

**Rory: **She's my best friend, one of my best friends. 

**Paris****: Alright. **

_(There's a brief silence as both Rory and __Paris__ glance towards Jess, Madeline and Louise.) _

**Rory: **I should probably go save him. 

**Paris****: Yeah. **

_(Rory approaches the other three. Madeline and Louise are asking Jess all sorts of questions. Louise links her arm with Jess' and begins to lead him down the mall. Madeline pouts and watches them, not following before spotting another target and running off.) _

**Paris****: Looks like he doesn't mind Louise. **

**Rory: **_(Abruptly.) Why do you hate me? _

**Paris****: Because, you're smart and are the only one who challenges me for having top grades. **

**Rory: **Oh. 

**Paris****: And because Tristan seems to like you. **

**Rory: **Oh. 

**Paris****: I've known him for years and he has never given me any attention and the minute you walk through those doors you have all his attention. **

**Rory: **I don't want it. I have a boyfriend, well, I think he's my boyfriend and I like him a lot. 

**Paris****: So, you have no interest in Tristan? **

**Rory: **_(Shakes her head.) None what-so-ever. _

**Paris****: Ok. Good. **

**Rory: **Now can we at least be civilized with each other? 

**Paris****: Maybe. **

**Rory: **Good. You want to come to the music store with Lane and me? 

**Paris****: Sure, but shouldn't we get those two first? **

_(Rory looks to Jess and Louise who are a little further down.) _

**Rory: **Nah, I could do without some sarcasm for a while. 

_(__Paris__ nods and follows Rory into the music story as they join Lane who is filing through the CDs.) _

_(Scene: Rory, Lane, and Jess sit out front of the Gilmore porch eating marshmallows. A car pulls into the driveway and parks, turning off the lights.) _

**Lane: **Should we let her know we're here? 

**Jess: **And miss this show? 

**Rory: **Jess! That's my mom and English teacher in that car! 

**Jess: **So, you might learn something. 

_(Rory and Lane throw some marshmallows at Jess. He blocks them off.) _

**Jess: **Your abuse it getting old! 

**Rory: **I'm going to stop them! I can't watch this anymore.

_(Rory gets up and approaches the car just as Max pulls Lorelai onto his lap.) _

**Rory: **_(Rushing back to the porch.) Oh my god! _

**Lane: **Are they going to do it in the car? 

**Jess: **Don't they need air? 

**Rory: **_(Covers her face.) Make it stop! _

**Jess: **I'm not going over there. 

**Lane: **Count me out. I've got to get home. 

**Rory: **Knock on the window while you go by! 

**Lane: **No way! I'm going the long way! Bye! 

**Rory/Jess: **Bye! 

_(Lane leaves cutting across Babette and Morey's lawn being sure not to trip over the gnomes.) _

**Rory: **_(Turns to Jess and pouts.) Please! _

**Jess: **No way! _(Looks over to the car.)__ Look! They're getting out of the car! _

**Rory: **_(Looks.) They're still kissing. _

**Jess: **I don't think they see us. 

**Rory: **She's talking off her coat. _(Disgusted.)__ Couldn't they have done this at his place?_

**Jess: **They probably did. 

**Rory: **I can't do this. I'm staying at Luke's! Let's go!

_(Rory grabs Jess as they quietly run off the porch just before Max and Lorelai come up.) _

_(Scene: Rory and Jess are sitting in the diner eating breakfast. A cheerful Lorelai enters the diner.) _

**Lorelai: **_(Happily.) Good morning darling daughter! _

**Rory: **Morning mom. 

**Lorelai: **What'd you guys do yesterday? 

**Jess: **_(Unhappily.) They dragged me to the mall. _

**Rory: **Oh, don't complain you got to make out with Louise. 

**Lorelai: **Really? Some random girl you picked up? 

**Rory: **Louise goes to Chilton. She's part of Paris' threesome. They were there. 

**Lorelai: **Oh, so Jess made out with Rory's enemy's friend? 

**Rory: **Actually Paris and I called a truce. 

**Lorelai: **_(Teasingly.)So, Jess you going out with Louise again? _

**Rory: **At least Louise is brighter than Madeline. 

**Jess: **_(Changing the subject.) So, Lorelai what did you do last night? _

**Lorelai: **Nothing. 

**Jess: **Sure...

**Lorelai: **What do you know? 

**Jess: **_(Smirks.) Only that you know how to manoeuvre yourself around a car very, very well while making out._

_(Lorelai's eyes widen as she looks between Rory, who is staring down at her plate, to Jess then back at Rory.) _

**Lorelai: **You were there? 

**Rory: **Lane, Jess and I were sitting on the porch when you pulled up. 

**Lorelai: **We didn't see you when we went into the house. 

**Rory: **Because I decided it would be better if I stayed here and ran off. 

**Jess: **Dragging me half way. 

**Lorelai: **I mean...all the lights were off in the house and the jeep wasn't in the drive way. I just assumed...

**Rory: **Jess parked the jeep at the diner and we didn't feel like driving home after supper.

**Lorelai: **I mean...I wouldn't have if I had known...

**Rory: **It's alright really. 

**Jess: **Yeah, I mean Luke loves to be woken up by Rory tripping over the table. 

**Lorelai: **_(Confused.) What? _

**Rory: **It was dark and hard to see...

**Jess: **Oh, yes very hard to make out a large figure of a chair. 

**Luke: **_(Approaching their table.) Jess, back to work. The customers are waiting!_

**Rory: **_(Pipes up.) Oh, I forgot. Luke can you give me a job? _

**Luke/Lorelai: **_(Shocked.) A what? _

**Rory: **_(Sighs.) A job. _

_(Lorelai leans over and feels Rory's forehead.) _

**Lorelai: **Are you sick? 

**Rory: **No, yesterday Jess said that I couldn't keep a job for a day. I'm trying to prove him wrong. So, Luke, can I have a job? 

**Luke: **Sure. 

**Rory: **_(Grins.) Great. When can I start? _

_(Jess hands Rory an apron.) _

**Jess: **Now. 

_(Rory takes the apron and the coffee pot and looks around for someone to serve. Lorelai hold up her mug.) _

**Lorelai: **Oh Ms. Waitress can I please get a cup of java? 

_(Rory nods and pours Lorelai a glass.) _

**Rory: **Anything else? 

_(Lorelai contemplates this.) _

**Lorelai: **Hmm...I'll have pancakes with a side order of fries and a cheeseburger. 

_(Rory shakes her head and walk away.) _

**Lorelai: **Oh! No! Wait! Scratch the cheeseburger and fries. 

**Rory: **Okay. So you only want the pancakes. 

_(Lorelai nods and Rory walks away again.) _

**Lorelai: **Oh! Wait, wait! I want...eggs too. 

**Rory: **You still want the pancakes then? 

**Lorelai: **Yeah, and make it a double order. I'm starved. 

_(Rory turns around once more.) _

**Lorelai: **Is it too late to change my mind? 

_(Rory returns to the table and sighs dropping her hands with the pen and pad to her sides. She looks at Lorelai exasperated.) _

**Rory: **Mom! Come on! 

**Lorelai: **Hmm...Are you giving me attitude? Luke! Your new waitress is giving me attitude! 

_(Lorelai and Rory then begin to bicker about Lorelai's order as Luke and Jess scurry around taking orders.) _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Alright, it took me a lot of time, I know it's just I was trying to figure out where I wanted this chapter to go. I know that it seems odd that after his whole confession to Lane about loving Rory he would go and "make out" out with Louise but remember he doesn't think he has a chance with Rory. I don't think this is one of my better chapter but tell me what you think. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
